Love Song (French Version)
by Yabanci
Summary: Manaa, mystérieuse chanteuse adorée et adulée à travers le monde, décide de faire appel à des ninjas de Konoha pour l'escorter durant sa tournée. Elle est loin de se douter qu'elle va se lier d'amitié avec eux et que chaque pas, et chaque rencontre va petit à petit l'amener devant sa destinée, son âme-sœur.
1. Chapter 1 : la mission top-secrète

**Chapitre 1 : mission top-secrète**

**- Vous allez escorter et protéger mademoiselle Ma****naa.**

Suite à l'annonce de Tsunade, de vives voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce. La Hokage observait l'équipe qui lui faisait face d'un œil très critique. Si elle avait pu avoir le choix, elle aurait opté pour une équipe bien plus discrète telle que l'équipe de Kurenei ou alors celle d'Asuma mais l'une comme l'autre n'était pas vraiment disponible. Elle n'avait plus grand choix pour une telle mission.

**- Cependant, il est interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Notre client, la personne en charge de Manaa, a été extrêmement clair à ce sujet. Durant toute sa tournée, vous avez pour mission de la protéger en toute discrétion. Interdiction de paraître dans un quelconque revu, vous vantant comme garde du corps !**

Tsunade aurait apprécié une telle publicité mais, après mûres réflexions, une telle chose ne serait ni bonne pour ses ninjas, ni pour pour la star. D'une, ses soldats avaient pour mission d'être des armes de l'ombre et par conséquent, ne pas briller sous les feux des projecteurs autant. De deux, la star ne sera pas à l'aise avec tous ces paparazzis qui s'interrogeront sur l'utilisation soudaine d'un groupe de ninjas, et si le choix du village était prémédité ou non.

**- Son manager vous attend demain, à six heures du matin, devant les portes du village. De là, il vous donnera de plus amples informations. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Ils acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce sans tarder. Même Kakashi ressentait une grande excitation pour cette mission.

Manaa était une chanteuse extrêmement populaire auprès de tous les villages, et toutes classes sociales confondues, en raison de son registre varié, de sa voix exceptionnelle et de sa grande beauté. En seulement deux ans, cette jeune femme avait su briller et gagner des cœurs, tantôt grâce à ses musiques, tantôt grâce à ses actions de charité auprès de villages attaqués, ou d'orphelins. Là où personne n'oserait y aller de peur de déclencher la colère du village voisin, elle s'y rendait. Personne ne lui en voulait. Personne ne pouvait.

**- Sakura-chan, tu crois qu'on connaîtra son vrai prénom ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Naruto-kun. Mais arrête de parler si fort ! Tu as déjà oublié les consignes de Tsunade-sama.**

**- Ah cette vieille mamie et ses consignes ! Je ne peux même pas dire que j'ai une mission cool.**

**- Naruto … Si tu parles trop, on risque de voir la mission filer entre nos doigts …. ET je refuse !**

Kakashi avait parlé d'une voix autoritaire, effrayant ses élèves. Ces derniers pouvaient voir à quel point leur sensei désirait à tout prix cette mission et cette rencontre. Qui ne voudrait pas rencontrer cette mystérieuse chanteuse, sortie de nulle part il y a deux ans avec ce nom de scène ? Certaines personnes avaient osé s'aventurer en se prétendant cousin ou frère mais personne n'avait contredit ni validé de tels dires, par conséquent, le secret planait encore sur la véritable identité ou le passé de cette chanteuse phare.

**- Cela mérite un excellent bol de ramen chez Ichiraku ! Dis Sakura-chan, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Kakashi-sensei ?**

**- Je vous laisse les jeunes. Je vous conseillerai de dormir. A ce que je sache, les tournées de Manaa sont longues et laborieuses …**

**- Comment vous savez ça ?**

Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant ses élèves pantois. Leur sensei était-il aussi fan qu'eux de cette chanteuse, voire davantage ? Haussant leurs épaules, ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers le stand de ramen et tout le long, Sakura devait faire attention à ce que Naruto ne dise rien, et inversement, Naruto devait surveiller les propos de Sakura. Epuisés de cette auto-surveillance, ils rentrèrent plus tôt que prévus pour se préparer pour le lendemain.

A six heures tapantes, l'équipe était au complet devant les portes de Konoha. Naruto et Sakura gardaient encore leur air ahuri devant la ponctualité inattendue de leur sensei et étaient davantage conforté à l'idée qu'il devait être un fan. Ils se demandaient ce que l'homme aux cheveux gris allait bien faire une fois en face de cette idole vivante. Aussitôt, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient bien dire ou faire à leur tour.

Cependant si eux étaient à l'heure, le client ne l'était clairement pas. Une bonne heure passa sans qu'il n'y ait une âme vivante dans les parages. Chacun commençait à désespérer ou à se poser la question fatale : avaient-ils mal entendu ou mal compris ?

**- Oh ! Vous trois ! Ne lambinez pas ! Aidez-moi !**

Les « trois » en question levèrent leur tête et virent avec stupéfaction un petit homme gringalet portant pas mal de valises assez lourdes. Sans tarder Sakura et Naruto s'y dirigent et aident cet inconnu, se demandant s'il était le « client », et donc le manager de Manaa. Malheureusement, le petit homme ne se présenta pas du tout, se contentant de pester contre la folie vestimentaire féminine.

**- Excusez-moi monsi…**

**- Je vous jure ! Manaa et ses tonnes de valise ! Tsk … Okay pour paraître belle pour ses concerts mais quatre vêtements suffisent largement ! Le pyjama, la tenue de concert, la tenue du quotidien, et un truc de rechange ! Nan, la dame a besoin d'une quarantaine PAR fonction ! ET cette tête de linotte oublie tout cela encore et me dit, toute douce et mielleuse « s'il te plaît » ! Bouche en cœur … Je vous jure ! ET je te tombe dans le piège à chaque fois.**

Le pauvre Naruto tentait désespérément de mettre un terme au monologue de l'inconnu mais c'était impossible. Il avait un débit de parole impressionnant ! Las, il finit par hurler à cet homme de se taire et de bien vouloir se présenter. Naruto dans toute son élégance … Malgré tout, cela eut l'effet escompté : l'inconnu se rappela de leur présence.

**- Vous êtes les trois ninjas censés escorter Manaa ?**

**- Oui !** dirent-ils à l'unisson.

**- Je me présente : Hikimo Sari, manager de cette tête de linotte. Bon comme j'ai dit à votre Hokage, motus et bouche cousue. Je n'ai pas voulu de ninjas, je trouve cela inutile mais Manaa a insisté. Une de ses nouvelles lubies je suppose … Bref, vous restez discret, juste le temps de lui faire plaisir d'être accompagné de ninjas et après, vous êtes libérés.**

Naruto et Sakura étaient à deux doigts d'enfoncer avec grande rage leur poing dans cette face de gringalet mais Kakashi les retint rapidement, les calmant du mieux qu'il pouvait, s'inclinant devant le manager pour lui garantir que ses conditions seront respectées.

**- Oy les jeunes, un faux mouvement et je vous jure que je vous le fais regretter à travers un test de survie bien pire que celui que vous avez subi déjà deux fois, compris ?** dit-il avec un regard peu amène.

**- Oui … sensei. On va se calmer, **répondit immédiatement Sakura.

**- Mais ! Regardez comme il nous parle !**

**- C'est le business Naruto … C'est pas la première fois que les ninjas ont des missions si … exceptionnelles. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. L'astuce : se taire et faire ce qui est à faire. Autrement, viré, et « mission échouée ». Et ici, pas de Manaa.**

Sur ces mots, il emboîte le pas du manager, laissant ses élèves encore plus pantois. Où était passé leur si fier et flemmard professeur ? Pourquoi est-il si investi dans une mission si banale ? Un regard, un mot : Fan. A leur tour, ils suivirent Sari. Ils virent clairement qu'ils sortaient du village et s'éloignaient petit à petit pour rejoindre un convoi.

Pour cette dernière, la surprise était aussi de taille. Il y avait quatre grandes voitures ainsi que cinq autres biens plus petits. Tout autour, une véritable fourmilière s'activait. Les ordres fusaient, les querelles éclataient, les jérémiades se faisaient entendre, les rires résonnaient ainsi que quelques plaintes sur le fait de se lever si tôt par une si froide journée. Les trois ninjas ne savaient pas où se mettre, abandonnés par le manager qui avait sauté sur un premier groupe pour donner des ordres ou remettre en place certains autres.

Au bout d'une heure de remue-ménage, le convoi commençait sa petite route. Les ninjas furent engouffrés dans une des voitures de force par le manager. Ce dernier tenait à expliquer le fonctionnement afin qu'ils ne le gênent pas pour les jours à venir, jusqu'à ce que Manaa se lasse d'eux.

**- Bien maintenant à vous ! Ecoutez bien, je ne suis pas connu pour ma grande patience. Je vais vous expliquer le rythme d'expédition ainsi que quelques habitudes de Manaa. Tout d'abord, il y a neuf voitures : deux servent pour des logements « privés » en l'occurrence pour Manaa, une grande, et la mienne, cette petite. Pour le reste, elles stockent soient des douches, soient des provisions soient des instruments, soient une véritable petite pharmacie. Deux grandes servent au personnel. Y a assez de place pour tout le monde en raison de la hauteur et de la largeur. Je vous ferais une petite visite dans la journée si vous le désirez ou alors je vous laisserai en main d'une autre personne, toute aussi compétente.**

Le manager s'arrêta, respira un grand coup, se leva, se dirigea droit vers une armoire et arriva devant les ninjas, l'œil soupçonneux.

**- Nous avons un rythme très, très strict ici. Nous démarrons chaque matin à six heures et on ne s'arrête que le soir à vingt-deux heures. Nous faisons des pauses évidemment. Une dizaine de minutes chaque deux heures, et une heure complète pour le repas de midi, et le repas du soir. De six heures du matin à sept heures, nous déjeunons, et c'est à ce moment que nous commençons réellement la marche. Pour les repas, vous venez ou non, j'en ai rien à faire. Si vous en ratez un et que vous avez faim, vous devez attendre la prochaine pause, pas d'autres moyens !**

Enfin, il ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait sorti de son armoire. Sakura et Kakashi reconnurent la substance, Naruto observait d'un air niais cette boîte. Sari fut d'ailleurs exaspéré devant l'air interrogatif du blond et après un soupir, reprit.

**- Durant le voyage, nous avons une règle ici : respect de la vie privée. On s'entre aide autant que possible mais personne ne se mêle de l'autre. Qu'il se drogue, qu'il se saigne …. Que sais-je, tant que la personne ne demande rien, vous ne faites rien. Enfin, vu que vous serez chargés de la protection de Manaa, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir affaire à ce genre de chose … M'enfin, je dis au cas où. Je ne veux pas d'histoire, et bouche cousue !**

Sakura commençait à se sentir mal. La mission commençait à prendre une tournure inattendue. Quant à Kakashi, il n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Il savait les pratiques et certains ninjas lui avaient fait part des « désagréments » d'une telle mission, mais y être confronté était une toute autre affaire. Pour finir, Naruto était scandalisé. Il devait accepter de voir des hommes et femmes se détruire sans apporter son droit de veto ? Il allait s'insurger quand Kakashi lui fit un regard dur, et lourd de sens. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Haineux, le blond retint donc sa langue.

**- Bon, pour les règles de vie, je vous ai donné l'essentiel. Venons-en maintenant à Manaa. Vu qu'elle a tout ce dont elle a besoin dans sa propre voiture, elle a peu de raison de sortir. Vous ne la verrez donc que très rarement lors des pauses. Elle est assez étourdie donc si jamais vous lui demandez quelque chose, ou que vous toquez à la porte, il se peut qu'elle oublie ou qu'elle n'entende pas. Dans ce cas, adressez-vous directement à moi ou encore au guitariste, Ze'. C'est presque son bras droit et il est largement plus accessible que Manaa. Et plus mature. Bah je vous le dis pour la forme mais je doute que vous l'appliquiez : si jamais vous discutez et qu'elle se confie ou se plaint, pourriez-vous venir me le rapporter ? Je suis censé veiller à la presse et tout ça , vous comprenez. Le cas échéant, gardez le pour vous et ne l'ébruitez pas aux alentours … Manaa est vraiment une fille bien. Je ne veux pas la voir mêler à de sales histoires ou rumeurs. **

Cette dernière phrase, le manager le prononça avec un sérieux et une sincérité frappante. Il pouvait être colérique, impatient voire insolent, mais quand il était question de Manaa, il devenait un vrai papa poule.

**- Ensuite pour la tournée. Nous allons nous arrêter dans chaque village, qui est en paix évidemment, et nous y arrêter une petite semaine. Nous terminerons par Kaze no Kuni, et nous y resteront environ deux semaines. Un comité est organisé par les plus grands dignitaires de Suna et Manaa doit à tout prix assister pour chanter ou encore honorer de sa présence auprès de quelques personnes qui ont tenu à la voir personnellement. Autant dire, et on arrive à la partie intéressante c'est-à-dire vous, je ne sais pas vos avis sur les différents villages mais interdiction de montrer de l'hostilité sans raison ou de débuter des combats stupides.**

En voyant l'air mauvais des ninjas qui se sentaient un tantinet insulté, le manager se racla la gorge et reprit.

**- Je n'ai rien contre vous, sincèrement. Au contraire, j'admire beaucoup les ninjas et tout ce qu'ils font pour leur village respectif. Cependant, si j'ai fait appel à vous, c'est plus pour un caprice de Manaa que par nécessité. Nous restons sur les routes très fréquentées et très sécurisées par chaque village. Les rares attaques, nous les repoussons avec nos gardes du corps habituels. Autant dire vous allez plus vous ennuyez qu'autre chose. Quant à ces combats … je ne souhaite que le meilleur environnement pour Manaa, surtout dans sa période de concerts. Moins il y a de violence et mieux c'est. Je ne sais pas mais elle est assez connue pour sa douceur et ce n'est pas juste une façade : elle ne supporte vraiment pas la violence. Autant dire, si elle exige des récits … épargnez-lui les détails sordides et ne lui donnez que des versions héroïques. J'y tiens absolument à votre discrétion, et à votre compréhension. Evitez aussi de trop paraître à ses côtés … j'ai peur que certains villages, s'ils ont vents, soient vexés qu'on ait fait appel à Konoha plutôt qu'à eux. Ah ! Pas de question ! Je suis épuisé ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit pour préparer tout ça. Quelqu'un vous attend dehors pour vous montrer vos couchettes dans les voitures.**

**- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de couchettes en soirée. Nous dormirons dehors...**

**- Comme la plupart ! Les couchettes ne servent qu'en journée. Autrement, nous mettons en place des tentes . Il y a trop de monde, comme vous avez pu le voir. Dans les voitures, les gens alternent entre ceux qui dorment, ceux qui restent éveillés ... Bref. **

Kakashi ne mit guère longtemps avant de se lever, et d'hocher simplement la tête positivement. Sakura et Naruto le suivirent, complètement perdus devant tant d'informations. Sari parlait si vite que le suivre attentivement sans interruption était une véritable épreuve. Par contre, ils s'arrêtèrent. La voiture était en marche et la prochaine pause était dans deux heures.

**- Sans rancune chers ninjas mais je suis épuisé. Je vais dormir. Faîtes comme chez vous jusqu'à la prochaine pause, dans deux heures.**

Il se dirigea tout droit vers ce qui semblait être une armoire, appuya sur un bouton, et aussitôt, un pan du « mur » tomba. Avec stupéfaction, le groupe découvrit un lit encastré dans le mur, « dépliable » à souhaite. Aussitôt le manager s'y jeta, et ronronna. Le trio se regarda longuement, et sans mot, s'assirent sur des fauteuils. Courir après des voitures toute une journée risquait d'être épuisante, alors autant en profiter.

Profiter fut finalement une idylle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le manager se réveilla, rangea son lit, et s'assit à un petit bureau où il écrivit, en même temps qu'il hurlait sur l'incompétent comptable, la dépensière coiffeuse ou le drogué de guitariste. Le trio se taisait, et observait avec fascination la colère hystérique de ce gringalet. Mine de rien, il pouvait être effrayant certains jours.

**- Notre mission top-secrète … c'est ça ?** Conclut Naruto, d'un air blasé. Le manager était trop préoccupé par sa personne et ses papiers pour se soucier des ninjas.

**- Allez allez Naruto, calme toi. La prochaine pause est pour bientôt, on va pouvoir prendre l'air.** Sakura tenta de calmer son jeune ami.

Kakashi ne faisait déjà plus attention, plongé dans son bouquin éternel du « paradis du batifolage ».


	2. Chapter 2 : rencontre avec Manaa

**Chapitre 2 : rencontre avec Manaa **

Kakashi et Sakura étaient émerveillés devant le talent de Sari à ignorer royalement Naruto.

Naruto était un jeune blond aux yeux bleus connu pour son caractère impatient, exubérant et franc. Ainsi, sans méchant fond, il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, à critiquer ce qui est folie ou à admirer ce qui est censé. Orphelin depuis sa naissance, il avait su se débrouiller seul et se forger son propre caractère, et ne pas s'adapter à un monde fou. Il avait une toute autre maturité, une toute autre vision, bien meilleure du monde et des gens. Il cherchait constamment à voir du bon en chaque personne. Etait-ce naïveté que de penser ainsi ? Peut-être bien.

Or il faut dire à cet instant que Sari représentait tout ce que détestait Naruto et toutes ses bonnes pensées à l'égard du manager se volatilisèrent bien vite. Le gringalet, petit d'une tête comparé à Naruto, n'esquissait aucun sourire, ni n'exprimer aucune colère quand le blond gigotait, braillait ou répétait sans cesse une même question à ses oreilles. Le manager n'en avait cure et continuait sa paperasse comme si aucun de ce trio n'était dans sa voiture.

**-Naruto, cela suffit. **

Kakashi avait finalement abandonné sa lecture pour reprendre en main son élève. Il savait bien que l'attitude de Sari était blessante pour Naruto. En effet, à son insu, et aux coûts de la vie de ses parents, un terrible et effrayant démon a été scellé en lui. Depuis, tout le monde l'ignorait ou l'évitait dans le village. Cependant cette attitude généralisée des villageois s'était escomptée suite à l'entrée de Naruto au sein des ninjas et de ses diverses missions pour le bien du village. Il avait su gagner leur respect. Il pouvait enfin jouir d'une reconnaissance, lui l'orphelin ayant un monstre en lui.

Mais Sari n'en savait rien de tout cela. A ses yeux, Naruto restait ces figurants appelés pour le plaisir de Manaa. A quoi bon s'attacher ou connaître leur pédigrée ? Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : qu'il s'en aille. Bien entendu, il ne dit un mot de ses pensées car il n'avait pas le temps. Il fallait qu'il envoie quelques missives pour s'assurer que les prochains se dérouleront comme il se devait, s'il y avait de nouveaux conflits ou non et également répondre à quelques lettres de fans.

_« Ah ! Tiens ! Les lettres de fans ! »._ Une idée « lumineuse » naquit dans l'esprit labyrinthique de Sari.

**-Les ninjas, vous vous ennuyez on dirait. Vous voulez bien répondre à quelques lettres de fan ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement mielleuse.

**-Ces lettres sont pour Manaa. Pourquoi on doit répondre ?** répondit Naruto, l'air boudeur.

**-Vous voyez les gros sacs là dans un coin ? Ce sont les lettres pour Manaa. Elle les a reçus au courant du mois, suite à l'annonce de ses concerts. Elle en a pas mal rédigé déjà mais elle n'arrive pas à tout. La tâche est simple, vous mettez une de ses feuilles dédicacées par Manaa, ainsi qu'un petit mot doux du type « Ta lettre m'a beaucoup fait plaisir. Continue à me suivre et à m'encourager, cela me rend plus fort, cela me réconforte…et patati et patata ». **

Le trio observait le gros tas, perplexe. Effectivement, une seule personne ne pouvait rarement répondre à tant de lettres sans finir avec une crampe prolongée des mains. De plus, leur nature humaine reprenait le dessus : ils voulaient lire la correspondance d'une autre. Bien évidemment, Sakura et Kakashi ne feront pas le premier pas.

Sakura restait une jeune kunoichi – terme féminin de ninja – très professionnel, et refuse toujours de laisser voir ses mauvais défauts. A cet instant, elle voulait à tout prix ouvrir ses lettres mais en façade, elle exprimait un embarras superficiel.

Quant à Kakashi, il connaissait très bien son équipe et attendait que Naruto fasse le premier pas. Clairvoyant et intelligent, il arrivait constamment à anticiper le mouvement de ses alliés comme de ses ennemis, en toute circonstance. Cette intelligence l'avait aidé à gravir à grande vitesse tous les échelons de la fonction ninja.

**-On trahit les gens … **

**-T'es vraiment un gosse le blond. Si on ne répond pas, Manaa n'aura pas le temps de répondre. D'ici la fin de ses premiers concerts, elle va recevoir de nouveaux sacs de lettre et on va brûler cela. On ne peut pas tout stocker dans des voitures de voyage. **

**-QUOI ? !** s'étrangla Naruto, tantôt pour le terme « gosse », tantôt pour la perspective de brûler toutes ces lettres.

A contrecœur, le jeune homme se dirigeait vers les sacs, en ouvrit un, s'empara d'une lettre et commença la lecture. Son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure et c'est les yeux presque larmoyants qu'il se retourne vers le manager.

**-Dis le gringalet … si des gens disent qu'ils vont se suicider s'ils n'ont pas une lettre de Manaa dans la semaine et que la semaine est passée …**

**-Ah . C'est que des fake le gosse**, dit-il en ignorant royalement le « gringalet ».

**-Fake ? **

**-Tu verras avec les lettres que des malins prennent un plaisir fou à faire du chantage affectif. C'est aussi la raison que j'aime pas donner des lettres à Manaa. Elle en devient déprimée à chaque fois. **

Kakashi et Sakura ne pouvaient que comprendre l'état d'esprit de cette star mystérieuse. Qui pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles en sachant que quelqu'un à l'autre bout du monde risque de se suicider par sa faute ? Heureusement, de telles « menaces » étaient rares et pour la majorité, ils eurent droit à de bonnes surprises, tantôt attendrissantes, tantôt drôles. Au final, les deux heures passèrent bien vites.

**-LA PAUSE !** hurla quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la voiture.

A peine Naruto eut-il entendu cette annonce tant attendue, qu'il quitta la voiture pour respirer le grand air, et peut-être voir Manaa, celle qu'ils doivent protéger. Il semblerait qu'il ait déjà oublié les recommandations et avis de Sari concernant le quotidien et les habitudes de la star même de ce convoi. Le reste de l'équipe le suivit, et découvrirent à nouveau une nouvelle effervescence.

**-Hey Naruto, reviens, j'ai des choses à dire, commença Kakashi tout en s'éloignant légèrement de ce groupe. Nous ne restons seulement qu'un mois et peut-être nous ne verrons aucun ennemi, mais j'aime faire mon travail proprement. **

**-Seulement un mois ?** demanda Naruto, avec de grands yeux. A Ses yeux, la durée était déjà importante.

**-Sache Naruto que Manaa organise deux types de tournée. Des concerts de très grandes envergures de grandes villes et de petits concerts bien plus privés soient pour les fans, soient pour des soirées politiques importantes. Les premiers concerts prennent plusieurs mois, et les seconds prennent moins d'un mois. Actuellement nous sommes dans le second type, et dans quelques mois, elle enchaînera des concerts plus importants. Que croyez-vous les jeunes ? Elle est très demandée, **conclut-il devant l'air effaré de ses jeunes élèves**. Bon revenons à nos moutons. Sakura, tu vas te mêler au personnel et te faire un chemin pour devenir toi-même le garde du corps personnel de Manaa. Il semblerait que Sari ne tire pas toutes les ficelles ici et que Manaa a un pouvoir décisionnel important. **

**-Comment cela Kakashi-sensei ?** demanda incrédulement Sakura.

**-Sari est complétement dada de sa star et il lui obéit aux doigts et à l'œil. L'équipe obéit à Sari mais surtout à Manaa. La preuve, personne ne fait un seul bruit autour de cette voiture. Toutes les autres ont été ouverts … J'en conclus que cela doit être la sienne, dit-il en indiquant la seule voiture non ouverte, aux rideaux épais tirés. **

**-En clair Sakura, tu tentes un premier contact et tu lui prouves que t'es l'homme de situation. Quant à Naruto et moi, nous allons nous mêler aux gardes du corps. Il faut bien que l'on s'occupe et on ne peut pas être ceux qui pourront coller sans cesse la star. **

Naruto et Sakura acquiescèrent et chacun profita des cinq minutes qui restent pour se fondre dans leur « masse » respectif. Chacun eut droit à ses difficultés propres.

**ooo**

Sakura voulut d'abord nouer ce fameux contact avec Manaa. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea tout droit vers la voiture de cette dernière pour toquer et discuter avec. Seulement, au moment de porter le premier coup, une main s'empara de son poignet et l'éloigna de la porte avec brutalité. La Kunoichi aux cheveux étrangement roses – une teinte – se débattit tant bien que mal pour se libérer et hurla au scandale devant la rudesse de ce type. L'inconnu ne lui lançait qu'un regard glacial. Elle lui demandait des comptes comme son identité. Il disait être « Ze », le guitariste du groupe. Elle lui disait que ses intentions étaient de se proposer comme garde du corps personnel à Manaa, qu'elle a été engagée dans ce but. Il lui disait d'une manière insultante que Manaa n'avait pas besoin de ninja, qu'ils n'étaient là que pour une nouvelle lubie de cette star, qu'elle détestait être entourée et surveillée dans son intimité.

La conversation aurait duré encore bien longtemps si une jeune fille frêle, aux cheveux châtains, ne se présenta pas. Elle disait s'appeler Yuki et qu'elle était cuisinière de ce convoi, et souhaiterait que Ze demande à Manaa si elle souhaitait un plat particulier ce soir. Le guitariste aux cheveux noirs – teints également -, et au visage peinturé, acquiesça.

**-Ninja ou non, discrète ou non, la règle est simple : personne dans le précarré de Manaa. Yuki, prend la avec toi dans la voiture réservée au personnel féminin**, conclut-il s'éloignant.

Sakura se demandait si Kakashi-sensei ne s'était pas trompé au sujet du noyau décisionnel de ce convoi. A son goût, Ze semblait le plus autoritaire, et le moins sous le joug de Manaa. A moins que cela ne soit une sensation. Toujours est-il que sa curiosité à l'égard de la chanteuse grandissait. Qui était-elle exactement pour garder tout ce monde dans la paume de sa main ? La Kunoichi était tentée de transgresser la règle et nouer ce fameux contact mais Yuki l'intercepta et lui indiqua une voiture assez grande. Elles entendirent toutes deux le sifflet de départ, et sans perdre de temps elles s'y engouffrèrent.

**ooo**

Quant à Naruto et Kakashi, la situation était toute autre. Les gardes du corps n'appréciaient clairement pas la présence des ninjas dans le convoi.

Les gardes étaient au service de Manaa depuis ses débuts et ils n'avaient jamais failli à leur devoir. Au fil des voyages, cette chanteuse avait su les captiver et gagner toute leur admiration. Ils ne s'investissaient que davantage pour obtenir des sourires ou des remerciements de cette idole. Autant dire que l'appel à une force supplémentaire, sans avoir demandé leur avis au préalable, était insultant pour eux. Avaient-ils failli à une mission ? N'étaient-ils plus apte à la protéger contre les dangers habituels ou nouveaux ? Pour évacuer cette frustration, ils n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre aux ninjas étrangers, en les rabaissant au rang de soldats de « pacotille » ou encore en les traitant de « figurant » ou de « décoration » vu qu'ils n'auraient rien de bien important à faire, si ce n'est parader pour les beaux yeux de la star.

Naruto pour sa part, prenait chaque mot au cœur et combattait tous ses préjugés à renfort de cris ou de discours héroïques encensant les ninjas. Pour le blond, un ninja était un titre « saint », un titre dont il avait toujours rêvé, un titre qui lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'on lui avait refusé depuis sa naissance : reconnaissance et amour. De plus, depuis des générations, les ninjas s'étaient sacrifiés pour leur village respectif, pour la paix entre chacun ou pour la protection des personnes qu'ils aiment. Il refusait donc qu'on insulte aussi légèrement et allègrement un titre si honorable et si chargé.

Ils ne furent pas accepter. Quant aux voitures, toutes leurs portes étaient fermées. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de « courir » derrière ce convoi durant les deux prochaines heures, jusqu'au repas de midi en somme. Si cela pouvait paraître folie pour un simple humain, un tel trajet était enfantin pour les ninjas. Au final, là où les civils utiliseraient toutes leurs forces physiques, les ninjas usaient un peu de « chakra » pour donner plus de puissances à chaque impulsion, à chaque saut, à chaque course.

**ooo**

Sakura restait toujours admirative devant l'organisation de l'intérieur de la voiture. Chacun avait une place, chacun avec sa « vie privée », chacun avait son occupation. Par exemple Yuki élaborait un menu, la styliste du convoi préparait les nouvelles tenues de Manaa pour ses grands concerts, la coiffeuse tentait toutes les coupes possibles et fantaisistes sur une tête à coiffer, l'ingénieuse son écouter de la musique dans son casque, l'ingénieur lumière réalisait pas mal de croquis pour bien savoir quelle couleur se mariera à quelle couleur selon la musique, son ambiance ou les tenues de Manaa.

A cet égard, chacun avait droit à de larges fauteuils et le fauteuil devant soit avait à son dos une large tablette. Les supports étaient donc là pour écrire, pour manger ou pour « coiffer ». Seule Sakura restait à ne rien faire, se contentant d'observer. Soudain, comme par miracle, la coiffeuse se rendit compte qu'il y avait une personne supplémentaire dans l'équipe et que – miracle – elle avait une couleur de cheveux atypiques. Yama, la coiffeuse, vint engager la conversation ou plutôt offrir un vrai interrogatoire à la kunoichi. Elle demandait les raisons de sa teinte de cheveux, sa fréquence, sa durée, son salon, les composants du produits … A peine Sakura en avait-elle fini avec elle qu'elle devait faire face à la styliste. Cette dernière lui demandait son quotidien, la résistance de ses tenues, la manière dont elle s'occupait, les couleurs qu'elle appréciait et enchaînait avec des milliers de conseils tantôt pour laver, tantôt en accord avec ses cheveux et son teint, tantôt en accord avec sa personnalité, tantôt en accord avec sa vie de ninja. Cependant, les conseils « fashion ninja » de la style Iya ne convenaient pas du tout à Sakura. Si elle les suivait, son matériel se diviserait en deux et elle n'était pas du tout protégée contre la moindre attaque. Elle en fit part à cette dame et elle fit immédiatement les rectifications et modifications, lui proposant une autre alternative séduisante. Sakura ne put faire que de grands yeux devant la rapidité d'adaptation de la styliste. Cette dernière se vanta bien vite de cette qualité, n'hésitant pas à mettre en avant quelques faits comme trouver une merveilleuse tenue en très peu de temps à Manaa ou encore confectionner un véritable bijou de la mode avec quelques tissus … etc.

De toute l'assemblée, seule Yuki se taisait, plongée dans son menu.

**ooo**

Cette première journée a été rude moralement pour Sakura, et physiquement pour Kakashi et Naruto.

La première avait continué à subir l'assaut féminin et ses nombreuses questions. Jamais, pas une seule fois, elle n'avait su placer « Manaa » dans la conversation et si elle tentait, elles répondaient unanimement que la star s'enfermait depuis quelques temps dans sa voiture et que personne n'y entrait, pas même Sari et Ze, ses « favoris ». Elle avait également eu à fermer les yeux sur les mauvaises habitudes et les addictions scandaleuses de l'équipe : cocaïne, marijuana, opium, tabac, alcool … tout y passait. En tant que ninja spécialisé en médecine, de telles attitudes autodestructives la minaient totalement et ne lui donnait que des envies de fuir.

D'ailleurs voilà une heure qu'elle suppliait à Kakashi de « révoquer » son ordre. Le professeur finit par accepter cette requête, tirant le drapeau blanc plus par épuisement que par consentement. Naruto avait été extrêmement bavard et Sakura n'avait pas été présente pour le calmer, couper court à la conversation ou ajouter un peu de niveau avec son intelligence et sa clairvoyance féminine.

_« Un mois »_ soupira-t-il pour lui-même et il se plongea dans son livre.

**ooo**

**-JE NE VEUX PLUS ETRE AVEC CES GORILLES !** Hurla à moitié Naruto.

**-Et moi, je ne veux pas être avec les toxicos sensei, pitié ! **supplia Sakura.

Kakashi avait volontairement établi le campement de son équipe à l'écart du reste du groupe. Le caractère chevaleresque de Naruto et la conscience de Sakura « l'inquiétaient ». Il soupirait intérieurement face à cette situation. Que pouvait-il bien dire à ses chers étudiants pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'avaient pas à se mêler à de telle chose ? Pouvaient-ils comprendre s'il prenait en exemple quelqu'un de leurs camarades n'hésitant pas à user de certaines pilules colorées pour augmenter en puissance ou à quelques techniques tout aussi dangereuse nuisant grandement à la santé ? Il voyait venir l'argument de loin : leurs camarades avaient des objectifs, alors que ces gens de ce groupe le faisaient sans aucun réel but, fuyant une réalité qu'ils se devaient d'affronter.

**-Manaa est … intouchable. Sari nous ignore, et Ze empêche quiconque d'approcher de la voiture et dès que je parle d'elle, tout le monde change de conversation. Tout ce que je peux dire est qu'elle ne quitte plus sa voiture depuis quelques mois. Même sa styliste doit faire à l'aveuglette certaines tenues et ajuster le jour J. **

**-Elle est vivante au moins ? Pas une seule fois on a ouvert les fenêtres ou les portes de cette voiture. Je me demande si elle n'est pas morte là-dedans. **

Un silence de plomb s'installa, chacun méditant sur la dernière phrase de Naruto. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, autrement ils l'auraient tous su dans les journées et Sari n'aurait pas fait appel à eux en disant de but en blanc « vous êtes un caprice de star ».

**-Je ne risque pas de mourir dans ma voiture. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?** demanda poliment cette voix inconnue.

Le trio sursautèrent et virent avec grande stupéfaction que l'objet de leur mission – et de leur désir – se trouvait juste en face d'eux, sans Ze, ni Sari à l'horizon. Le plus étonnant était que malgré qu'elle soit habillée de manière très simple, elle resplendissait et réussissait à réchauffer les cœurs par ce simple sourire ou cette voix douce et polie. Si elle avait été ninja, Kakashi jurerait qu'elle userait d'un technique ninja étrange ou alors il parierait fortement qu'il avait en face d'elle un ninja extrêmement dangereux. Or, dans les faits, elle n'en était pas une. Elle était seulement l'idole la plus admirée et la plus aimée de son temps, et sûrement dans le futur aussi.

Cependant, une fois la surprise passée, personne ne pensa à l'inviter à s'asseoir. Ils étaient bien trop perdus dans leur contemplation, tentant vainement de comprendre comment cette créature pouvait créer tant d'admiration et d'émotion en un seul regard. Etait-elle enchanteresse ? Etait-elle humaine ? Physiquement, elle en avait tous les attributs. Elle avait bien dix doigts, deux mains, deux bras, des yeux, des cheveux …

Mais, chacun dégageait autre chose. Les doigts n'étaient plus de simples doigts et les yeux n'étaient plus seulement deux trous en pleine face.

La première chose qui frappait était sa longue chevelure en boucle anglaise et très volumineuse. Elle semblait être dotée de toutes les couleurs de bruns possibles, les mèches revêtant une couleur par caprice selon l'éclat du feu sur cette crinière abondante. Le second détail était ce regard extrêmement doux et brillant. En y regardant de plus près, ils pouvaient voir que Manaa avait deux grands yeux « vairons », c'est-à-dire chacun ayant une couleur propre. Les siennes étaient d'un beaux verts mais une de ses pupilles étaient parsemés d'une tâche marron. Si au départ les personnes étaient déstabilisées par cette étrangeté, ils devenaient bien vite envieux devant cette exception de la nature. Enfin, dernier détail était sa grâce et sa prestance. Elle se tenait droite et lorsqu'elle marchait, son entourage pouvait croire qu'elle « volait ». Or, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu de « robes », c'est-à-dire qu'elle se parait de tous les bijoux et robes voluptueuses, frôlant tantôt le sol, tantôt son talon, et épousant parfaitement son corps. Elle bougeait, sa tenue voltigeait derrière et ses bijoux brillaient de mille feux … on se perdait dans la contemplation, on oubliait la notion de temps et espace ainsi que la gravité. On se croyait dans un conte de fée.

_« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil … Même moi je m'y laisserais prendre »_ conclut Kakashi. Il était le seul à avoir pu prendre suffisamment de recul et ne pas tomber totalement sous le charme de cette idole. Et c'était en soi un exploit.

**-Vous semblez fatigués. Peut-être devrais-je revenir un autre soir ?** dit-elle, la mine boudeuse.

Une bouille enfantine peut horripiler plus d'un mais chez elle, cette expression était adorable, et était un brise-cœur pour ceux qui étaient tombés sous son charme. Kakashi finit par se détacher de cette vue, se concentrant davantage sur le feu. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder bien longtemps et garder en même temps son sang-froid et sa logique implacable.

Il faut avouer qu'il était fan de cette idole. Cependant l'avoir en face de soi et voir réellement son pouvoir d'attraction était extrêmement perturbant pour un ninja aussi expérimenté et aussi bon que lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire leurrer par un simple civil … orgueil et désir, tant de sentiments contradictoires.

**-NON !** hurlèrent Sakura et Naruto, désireux que Manaa reste plus longtemps.

**-Ah vraiment ? je suis bien contente. Je voulais tant vous parler,** dit-elle en s'asseyant par terre, le sourire aux lèvres. **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon voyage et que Sari n'a pas été trop sévère avec vous. **

**-Votre manager nous a fait part des règles de vie à respecter durant ce voyage,** commença à expliquer Kakashi.

**-Des règles ? Ah … Cela oui ! Est-ce tout ? **

**-Il nous a aussi dit que vous n'avez pas besoin de ninjas !,** lança Naruto, comme une bombe.

Manaa ne répondit et se contenta de plonger son regard cerné de longs cils dans ceux de Naruto. Finalement, ce dernier baissa les yeux, et la star se permit d'afficher une petite mine contrite.

**-Il ne sait pas tout, c'est pour cela qu'il a dit cela. Personne ne sait rien. Personne ne sait que j'ai réellement besoin de vous. Alors ne les écoutez pas. **

**-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? **

**-Je reçois des lettres de menace … étranges. Sari vous a demandé d'en répondre à quelqu'un apparemment, et je vous en remercie, et vous avez dû tomber sur quelques personnes déstabilisantes, dit-elle d'une voix bien sombre, montrant ainsi tout son mal-être avec ces cas-là. Les lettres qui m'effraient ne sont pas de cette teneur. **

Elle commença son explication. La conversation dura bien une bonne heure, montrant que sous les paillettes et les sourires de ce groupe, de sombres secrets se cachaient. Rien n'était si rose finalement.

La jeune idole avait fait appel au groupe de Konoha suite à des menaces extrêmement inquiétantes d'un inconnu depuis trois mois. Ce dernier ne se contentait pas d'envoyer de simples lettres : il posait les lettres dans la loge même de la star avec une petite boîte contenant un objet. Elle s'était également rendu compte il y a un mois que les accidents qui se produisaient dans les tournages, concerts ou entourages étaient devenues extrêmement fréquentes et que chaque objet reçu par cet inconnu était relié à la victime de l'accident.

La situation devenait urgente car dans la dernière lettre, l'inconnu prétendait avoir engagé quelques ninjas pour mettre fin à la vie de la star en plein milieu du concert, d'une manière qui lui « sierra » à merveille.

Elle craignait pour sa vie et elle se doutait que c'était un membre de l'équipe. Cependant, comment le dire, à qui se confier exactement ? Enfin, ses gardes du corps n'étaient pas faits pour combattre des ninjas. Elle en avait besoin de vrais … Quant à Konoha, cela s'expliquait par le simple fait qu'elle se trouvait à Konoha à ce moment-là quand elle avait pris la décision d'engager des ninjas.

**-Je vois. N'avez-vous rien dit à personne Manaa ?** demanda Sakura doucement.

Manaa secoua négativement la tête. A qui pouvait-elle se fier alors que n'importe qui aurait pu entrer dans sa voiture et y déposer cette lettre ? Certes, il n'y avait que Ze, Sari et Haruki qui avaient la clé de sa voiture mais eux-mêmes recevaient tant de visites ou en faisaient tant auprès d'autres personnes qu'il n'était pas rare qu'ils perdent la clé et qu'on les lui remette quelques jours plus tard. Enfin, elle n'arrivait pas à se douter de Ze, Sari et Haruki : ils avaient toujours été là, depuis ses débuts.

**-Est-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle vous n'osez pas quitter votre voiture ?** demanda Kakashi.

Elle répondit à l'affirmative cette fois-ci. Le trio soupira … heureux. Finalement, ils auraient du travail et ils n'auraient pas à se contenter de parader ou de supporter les jérémiades de l'équipe. La demoiselle avait éclairé leur soirée et allégé leur petit cœur lourd.

**-Bien, suite à ces éclaircissements, il faut que nous fassions quelques ajustements. Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients, au moins une personne parmi nous trois doit toujours vous accompagner, soit nuit et jour. On alternera évidemment**, enchaîna Kakashi.

**-Même de nuit ?**

**-Nous sommes obligés. Vous n'avez rien à craindre ! **fit Naruto.

**-Très bien, **répondit-elle, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être envahie dans le peu d'intimité qui lui restait.

Le chef d'équipe donnait ses ordres, et tout le monde acquiesçait bon gré, mal gré. Si Manaa était mal à l'idée d'être autant surveillé, le trio était mal pour leur part en raison de ce sentiment étrange qui les envahissait. Etait-ce en raison de la simplicité de cette star tant pointée et aimée par la population ? Il faut avouer qu'ils s'étaient attendus à une dame richement vêtue et extrêmement arrogante.

Déroutante, voilà le mot juste à place pour « Manaa ».


	3. Chapter 3 : comptine au clair de Lune

**Thor94 :** actuellement j'ai une idée globale de mon histoire et elle s'affine au fur et à mesure. Dès le départ, je savais que Naruto et Gaara – en raison de leur personnalité – auront un grand rôle à jouer. Cependant, je n'aime pas précipiter les choses (tu peux le voir à mes pavés ^^'). Il viendra bien après, dans deux à trois chapitres minimums. Enfin, dernièrement, j'ai également ajouté Shikamaru. Si mon idée se maintient, il aura son petit rôle aussi =^^= (et tout autant dans quelques chapitres).

**chrome-dreamer :** merci pour ce compliment et j'espère être à la hauteur au fur de mes chapitres.

_Note chapitre : au vu de mes idées futures, j'avais hâte d'écrire et poster ce chapitre-ci et je pense que je n'ai pas du tout relire ^^". Je relirais dans les prochains jours - quand il faudra tout traduire en anglais via un petit programme x) - et donc, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ou incohérences. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : comptine au clair de lune**

La présence d'un ninja dans son espace privé l'empêchait d'apprécier sa nuit et de dormir. Sa nervosité se propagea bien vite au ninja en question, lui-même incapable de fermer les yeux tantôt en raison des mouvements répétés de Manaa, tantôt en raison de la vigilance exiger dans ce type de mission. En cette belle soirée, Sakura était à fleur de peau, prompt à sauter et à égorger le moindre corps inconnu osant entrer dans la pièce et alourdir davantage cet environnement plein de tension.

**- Manaa … vous pouvez dormir. Je suis là pour prendre soin de vous. **

**- Tu peux me tutoyer. Nous avons presque le même âge non ? **

Même si elles ne se voyaient pas dans cette « pièce » en raison de l'obscurité, chacune pouvait sentir la nervosité dans la voix de l'autre. L'une comme l'autre n'appréciait pas cette situation mais elles ne se connaissaient absolument pas et étaient chacune intimidée par l'autre. Par exemple, Sakura était incapable de formuler une phrase logique. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était ces questions de « fans », et elle craignait grandement que cela gêne la « cliente ». Elle ne voulait en rien attirer l'animosité de Manaa durant tout ce mois ou paraître pour brute. Quant à Manaa, elle était intimidée par les ninjas tout simplement. Ne dit-on pas qu'ils sont forts au combat et extrêmement intelligents et rusés ? Elle se sentait assez stupide avec ses chansons et ses paillettes.

**- Cela fait des années que je ne partage plus de nuit ma loge avec quelqu'un. **

**- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Sakura, surprise par cette soudaine confession.**

**- Je suis constamment entourée en journée, et je passe une grande partie de l'année sur les routes. La nuit est mon seul instant de répit, le seul moment où je peux réfléchir, rêver ou imaginer de nouvelles chansons. **

Sakura comprit rapidement et sans un mot, discrètement, elle quitta la pièce. Juste avant de partir, elle entendit un petit murmure la remercier pour l'empathie dont elle venait de faire preuve, et s'excuser devant sa propre « rudesse » - celle de Manaa - .

**ooo**

Kakashi ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux quand il entendit les pas de Sakura. Il la fixa longuement mais la kunoichi, demandant clairement des comptes sur sa présence impromptue à leur campement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné, et fit son petit récit. Elle expliquait que Manaa n'appréciait clairement pas cette invasion et que cela la gênait grandement. Elle ajouta qu'elle-même avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. Elle ne pouvait pas rester totalement impassible et froide devant cette jeune fille déchaînant les passions dans tous les cœurs, dont la sienne.

Le mentor soupira, lui donna l'autorisation de dormir, se leva lui-même et fit un tour du campement. Cette tournure le rendait un tantinet nerveux. En effet, à y réfléchir, aucune personne du groupe ne pouvait rester totalement objective et concentrée.

_« Que va-t-il se passer au moment du concert ? »_ se demanda-t-il avec une pointe de crainte. Il ne manquerait plus que chacun soit emporté dans l'euphorie du concert ou perd sa concentration pour voir Manaa victime d'un misérable accident mortel. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux étrangement gris, signe d'exaspération et de fatigue, et se décida qu'il était temps de faire un bon briefing, et rappeler la mission et les objectifs à chacun – dont lui-même -.

Il le fallait pour la survie de Manaa, l'honneur de Konoha et leur honneur.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à réfléchir sur les tournures de phrases à employer ou les manières dont user pour ramener à la raison les plus récalcitrants, notamment Naruto. Doucement mais sûrement, des cernes commençaient à s'installer sous ses yeux, lui donnant un aspect d'épouvantail le lendemain.

**ooo**

Kakashi était pleines de bonnes intentions mais ce bon projet coula immédiatement aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Aussitôt, l'équipe de Manaa au complet s'activait, rangea leur tente, se restaurèrent et s'engouffrèrent sans aménité dans les voitures. A priori, et suite à leur débâcle d'hier, lui et Naruto n'auraient aucune chance de monter dans la moindre voiture et Sakura ne voulait pas du tout s'engager si elle n'était pas accompagnée.

Souci épineux dont la solution se présenta rapidement sous les traits du guitariste Ze. Ce dernier semblait soudainement plus amical. Il pouvait garder son hideux maquillage mais il avait un air plus affable et un sourire chaleureux. Ce n'était plus du tout le type qui avait honteusement et sans scrupule rabroué et rabaissé Sakura.

**- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous entendez pas avec les gardes du corps. Pas terrible comme entrée. Sans leur accord, difficile de faire un trajet paisible. **

**- Hola … t'es juste venu nous asséner ce qu'on sait déjà ?** demanda Naruto d'une forte voix.

**- Calme Blondie. J'suis venu ici pour Manaa. J'sais pas trop ce que vous avez dit et surtout quand vous l'avez rencontré mais elle vous veut dans sa voiture, pour le reste du trajet. Elle dit discuter de quelques détails « techniques » avec vous. Allez-y maintenant, avant qu'on démarre les voitures. **

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre un petit groupuscule. Sans tarder, ses élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la loge de la star, laissant à l'arrière un Kakashi complètement « détruit ». Comment était-il censé parler avec ses ninjas s'il était dérangé toutes les cinq minutes ou réquisitionner plusieurs heures de suite pour des sujets qui lui étaient clairement inconnus. En effet, si on disait « technique » à un ninja, il penserait immédiatement aux techniques ninjas lui permettant de se défendre, d'attaquer ou de tromper l'ennemi. Or, il doutait fortement que Manaa parle de ce genre de « technique ».

Il n'était pas déçu d'être invité dans la loge d'une si grand célébrité mais il avait malgré tout certaine priorité comme ses élèves, sa mission et la sécurité de Manaa. Les bavardages risquaient plus de nuire … à moins que des informations supplémentaires soient délivrées inconsciemment ou consciemment. A moitié consentant, il suivit sa petite équipe.

« Woah ! Mais c'est géant ! » Furent les premières pensées des trois personnes quand ils virent en plein jour, rideau tiré, l'intérieur de cette mystérieuse loge. Elle était extrêmement bien organisée et rangé, donnant ainsi à ce petit espace « restreint » une sensation d'espace. Certes, il y avait bien un espace à la base assez large mais le rangement, la propreté et toutes ces petites choses apportaient toujours « plus » d'espace. Tout est psychologique dirait certain.

Le lit était encastré au mur comme dans le « logis » de Sari, il n'avait pas de bureau mais un très petit piano – première fois que Kakashi voyait un si grand instrument dans une taille si réduite -, un grand canapé et une table servait à la fois de table de travail pour Manaa comme de lieu d'accueil à ses quelques petits invités – deux au maximum - . Si la place manquait, elle n'hésitait pas à redescendre son lit et s'asseoir elle-même dessus.

Enfin, et détail bien plus important et omniprésent, il y avait une dizaine – voire une vingtaine – de fleurs à chaque recoins, de toute taille et de toute coloris. En raison de leur tige bien droite et de leur feuillages extrêmement verts et brillants, le trio en conclut que Manaa devait en prendre extrêmement soin.

**- Dis Sakura, tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il y avait autant de fleur.**

**- Idiot ! tout était plongé dans le noir ! Elle a fermé ses volets … je ne voyais rien. Je savais juste que l'odeur de fleurs était vraiment lourd … je croyais que c'était une plante trop aromatique pas une dizaine ou vingtaine dans un si petit espace.**

Ils chuchotaient mais arrêtèrent bien vite quand ils virent l'air interrogatif de Manaa et l'air réprobateur de Kakashi. Rougissant, ils se concentrèrent mais à nouveau, ils eurent un tout autre sujet de réflexion : la personne de Manaa. Avait-elle mûri en une nuit ? Avait-elle opté pour une tenue plus féminine ? Avait-elle appliqué un peu de maquillage ?

Toujours est-il qu'elle semblait resplendir différemment sous la lumière du jour. Par exemple, ses beaux cheveux semblaient se parer d'un tout autre manteau, se baignant simultanément dans plusieurs de bruns et roux. Elle n'était plus victime des caprices des faibles lueurs d'un feu de camps vacillant. Ensuite, si hier elle inspirait douceur et clame, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus que fraîcheur et bonne humeur. Elle était un véritable papillon doré perdu dans cette verdure artificielle. Enfin, et plus important, ils pouvaient se plonger pleinement dans ce regard rieur vairon.

_« Ce ne sont pas des yeux d'une tête de linotte »._ Effectivement, les pupilles de cette star n'étaient pas juste légèreté. Au contraire, l'intelligence fusait. A nouveau, comme hier, Kakashi était déstabilisé entre ce qui était dit, ce qu'il avait cru et ce qu'il voyait. Il était perdu, pour la première fois de son existence.

**- Manaa, tu as bien dormi ? demanda Naruto de but en blanc, grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Oui et toi Naruto ?**

**- T'as retenu mon prénom ?! Sari disait que tu m'oublierais vite … faut que je lui dise qu'il se trompe. **

**- Hahahaha … J'ai une bonne mémoire pour les bel hommes.**

Cette dernière phrase effaça toutes pensées de l'esprit des ninjas. Ils regardaient bouche bée Manaa. Cette dernière, devant l'air insistant de ce trio, rougissait, et le cacha immédiatement derrière ses mains.

**- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Qu'ai-je dit ? **

**- Je… Tu … tu me trouves beau ? **

**- Oui. Est-ce mal ? **

C'en était définitivement trop pour Naruto qui aussitôt s'excita, vanta ses qualités … Il braillait et il braillait, mettant les nerfs de Sakura à rude épreuve et fatiguant davantage Kakashi. Finalement après une petite demi-heure, le calme revint et Manaa enchaîna rapidement avec les « détails techniques » : elle acceptait l'accompagnement à toute heure de la journée mais exigeait de garder ses nuits pour elle-même, elle indiquait aux ninjas leur trajet dans les détails, elle leur informait également du déroulement des concerts en détail et avec grande précision … Les ninjas pouvaient voir à quel point la vocation de Manaa lui tenait au cœur. Elle en parlait avec passion, et gardait à la fois un certain professionnalisme, refusant toute erreur et acceptant toute critique constructive.

De même, une fois la « réunion » finie, elle parlait de sa passion maladive pour les plantes et découvrit par cet intermédiaire un point commun avec Sakura : la médecine. La ninja en était une experte et Manaa ne s'y connaissait que superficiellement, en travers des plantes médicinales et des recettes de grand-mère. Cependant cela suffit pour que deux femmes s'engagent dans une longue et animée conversation, ponctuée par quelques remarques peu pertinentes mais bien humoristiques de Naruto.

_« Ils s'apprécient finalement »_ pensa avec satisfaction Kakashi. En effet, c'était bien la première fois que Naruto et Sakura restaient dans une même pièce aussi longtemps et sans s'engueuler ou se taper dessus pour des broutilles. D'une certaine manière, et inconsciemment, Manaa jouait sa médiatrice. Elle répondait consciencieusement à Sakura, rigolait aux petites remarques de Naruto et lui apportait un soutien pour redorer son blason auprès de sa coéquipière. Cette dernière finit même par adhérer à cet humour particulier.

**- Que lisez-vous Kakashi ? **

Cette question le sortit de sa torpeur et il jongla sa tête entre Manaa et son livre un long moment. Il aurait présenté l'intrigue sans honte à ses élèves et amis mais il n'osait pas vis-à-vis de la star. Elle avait un regard si innocent et si intelligent à la fois. Il avait honte de lui présenter une lecture aussi « audacieuse » et « inappropriée » pour une fille de très bonne mœurs visiblement. Il rangea donc ce livre, et fit un signe indiquant que c'était sans intérêt. Naruto et Sakura observèrent cette scène avec grand soin et firent les yeux ronds devant l'attitude de leur professeur.

Il adorait ce livre plus que tout et ils avaient réussi à piéger ce géni grâce à ce même livre par le passé, lors d'un entraînement extrêmement ardu. En effet Kakashi n'était pas seulement un mentor banal avec quelques techniques merveilleuses. Il était avant tout, et surtout, le « ninja copieur », celui qui grâce à son sharingan avait copié plusieurs techniques, se les était approprié et usé. Ajoutons à cela qu'il était extrêmement rusé. Un ninja d'élite en somme.

Et sans ce livre, jamais ses élèves n'auraient pu espérer le piéger lors d'un entraînement et lui prouver leur qualité. En effet, et finalement, un ninja ne gagnait pas forcément avec la force de ses poings. Le cerveau avait son importance.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de raconter cette histoire. Il réussit à étonner Manaa et à la faire rire aux larmes. Le courant passait définitivement entre cette équipe et cette cliente particulière.

**ooo**

Les journées s'enchainaient ainsi. Naruto semblait avoir attiré les grâces de Manaa avec toutes ses aventures ou ses différentes astuces. Il n'était pas un génie mais Manaa reconnaissait son inventivité. Quant à Sakura, elles s'échangeaient constamment des conseils féminins ou médicinaux grâce à telles ou telles plantes. Quant à Kakashi, il avait droit à ce qu'il désespérait depuis la formation de l'équipe 7 : le calme au sein de l'équipe. Le soir, il se couchait, l'esprit au calme.

Malheureusement, ce calme fut de très courte durée. Quatre jours plus tard à peine, l'équipe s'activait énergiquement pour répéter à chaque pause « longue », nuit incluse. Tantôt il y avait des chorégraphies de danses, tantôt des tests de son, tantôt des accords, tantôt des lumières … Quant aux ordres, elles continuaient à fuser. La cacophonie était insoutenable pour les non-initiés.

**- Kakashi-sensei, je vais devenir folle ! Il y a trop de bruits ! **

**- Pourquoi ils dorment pas ?! **

**- Naruto, Sakura, nous approchons de la première ville et il faut bien qu'ils s'entraînent. **

Il pouvait tenter de les raisonner mais lui-même ne trouvait aucune logique à répéter en pleine nuit. Trois nuits s'enchainèrent ainsi et chaque matin, les cernes se creusaient davantage. La quatrième nuit était là, à nouveau et ils se préparèrent au chaos nocturne habituel mais rien de tout ne cela. Tout le monde s'était tu et observer une même chose : Manaa. Cette dernière, malgré la présence des ninjas, n'avait guère quitté son petit logis mouvant et si oui, peu de personnes l'avait vu. Autant dire que cette apparition nocturne fut très surprenante pour tout le monde, et revêtit même un aspect « saint » avec cette longue robe blanche.

**- Bonsoir. Cela fait vraiment longtemps. Je m'excuse de mon absence mais j'étais malade ces derniers jours. J'étais incapable de chanter cependant je vais mieux maintenant, et je meurs d'envie de répéter à vos côtés. Voulez-vous bien de moi ? **

Une question qui n'avait pas à être posé par sa personne. Pour une raison inconnue du commun des mortels, Manaa faisait partie de ces personnes qui attiraient, qui charmaient et qui guidaient rien que par leur présence. Doucement, elle s'orienta vers ses ninjas « favoris », s'assit à leur côté, fit une place à Ze et à sa guitare et susurra une suite de track.

Et elle commença à chanter.

Comment décrire sa voix avec fidélité ? Comment faire comprendre aux personnes n'assistant pas à cette scène la manière dont Manaa transmettait ses sentiments ? Comment dire que ses sentiments correspondaient aux chants ou alors les différents chants étaient adaptés aux émotions qu'ils véhiculaient ? Une chanson ouvrait la voie à une introspection personnelle ou au contraire à un enjouement généralisé.

Kakashi se souvenait de ses morts. Son père qui s'était suicidé suite au blâme collectif de son village. Son mentor qui avait donné sa vie pour son fils. Ses coéquipiers qui étaient morts par sa faute, directement ou indirectement. Il se souvenait tout autant de toutes les injures, les erreurs et les promesses non tenues. Pourquoi avoir dénigré un père qui avait préféré sauver ses amis plutôt qu'accomplir la mission aux périls de leur vie ? C'était une action noble et pourtant, tout le monde l'a tourné en paria. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas mieux coordonner avec ses coéquipiers ? Peut-être qu'en s'entendant dès le départ, et en prenant en modèle son père, il aurait pu sauver tous les deux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son équipière vivante fut l'objet d'un sombre complot, l'obligeant à la tuer de ses propres mains ? Pourquoi le seul membre de son équipe, son mentor, est-il mort à son tour ? La stèle des morts aux combats n'était pas en face d'elle mais il avait la sensation d'y être, d'être transporté là-bas.

Naruto se remémora ses longues nuits de solitude. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé d'avoir une famille qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue le soir, après une longue et fatigante journée ? Il pensait l'avoir trouvé au sein de l'équipe 7, supervisée par Kakashi. Au départ, ils étaient trois élèves : Sakura, l'amour de sa vie et Sasuke, son meilleur ami-rival. Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il ressenti le besoin de quitter ami et village pour courir derrière une source de puissance sombre ? Pourquoi lui, Naruto, n'a-t-il pas pu l'empêcher de partir ? Il aurait dû lui inspirer plus d'amour, plus d'amitié … Oui, il se revoyait dans cette impasse Uchiha, Senju, l'odeur de cette chute d'eau, le regard rouge sang de son coéquipier …

Sakura se permettait quelques larmes. Elle les versait à la fois pour elle-même et pour Kakashi et Naruto. Sasuke hantait ses nuits effectivement ainsi que ses journées et chaque seconde où elle posait son regard tantôt sur le blondinet tantôt sur son mentor. Ils ne le disaient pas, ils ne le montraient pas, mais l'absence de Sasuke leur pesait lourdement. Comme Naruto, elle se demandait où elle avait pu faillir ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prédit ce départ brusque ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas insufflé tous ces bons sentiments … Cependant, les insuffler aurait-il eu raison de la haine et du désir de vengeance de ce Sasuke sur une certaine personne.

Elle termina sa belle prestation. Tantôt son public était survolté, tantôt il était perdu dans de profondes pensées. Venait-elle de détruire la soirée pour ces derniers ? Non, au contraire, elle n'avait fait qu'exhumer ce qui restait depuis trop longtemps dans les cœurs, ne formant à la fin qu'un abcès. Il fallait la crever. Et la chanson en était un moyen.

Chacun se retira dans sa tente en silence, et mit un certain temps à dormir. Cependant, au final, tout le monde se plongea dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Mais, une personne ne dormait pas : Manaa. Elle regardait le ciel avec ses grands yeux un long moment.

**- Belle nuit pour un Papillon doré. Le voile va-t-il se lever ? Oui, il va se lever Clair de Lune … **

Elle se susurrait une petite comptine à l'adresse de la Lune, bien ronde et pleine, illuminant le monde de sa douce lueur blafarde.


	4. Chapter 4 : premier concert

**Chapitre 4 : Premier concert **

Naruto était la force et Manaa était la douceur mais l'un comme l'autre brillait et réchauffait les cœurs de leur entourage.

Depuis que la chanteuse osait quitter son bungalow géant, l'équipe avait gagné une certaine sérénité et calme. Chacun s'avançait vers leur idole avec respect et retenu, bannissant tout état bourré ou drogué. Or, quelques jours auparavant, une telle chose était « presque » surprenante. Ajoutons à cela que la dame aux beaux yeux vairons se révélaient être une conseillère hors-pair : elle écoutait chaque personne patiemment et les conseiller.

Naruto représentait davantage l'énergie. Là où les hommes se ramollissaient ou n'osaient pas se confier à Manaa pour certaines raisons personnelles ou privées, c'était Naruto qui gérait. Sa méthode n'était pas de la patiente et de l'écoute concentrée mais davantage la bonne humeur et une dépense physique. Les gardes du corps qui le haïssaient précédemment étaient maintenant de véritables amis et tous rigolaient chaque soir autour du feu de camps ou durant les différents tours de garde.

La paresse qui s'était installée durant le trajet se dissipa cependant à l'approche des premiers villages. Tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait : ils approchaient de leur premier lieu de concert. Celui-ci se déroulait dans le très surveillé village caché de la Pluie.

**-Enlevez vos bandeaux et habillez-vous en civil s'il vous plaît. Ils n'aiment guère les ninjas étrangers ici, **avait-elle demandé avant d'entrer dans le pays.

**-Manaa … Ce pays est dangereux ! **

Manaa ne lui offrit qu'un sourire cynique. Le pays était dangereux pour les personnes sans protection et sans argent. Or, elle bénéficiait de la protection des plus grands seigneurs de ce village en sang ainsi qu'une fortune considérable. Quant au choix du village, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a fait mais Sari : si elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, à ce jour, elle serait la petite chanteuse des rues malfamées. Elle n'avait pas le sens du business comme Sari. Lui il voyait, il savait où tirer l'argent.

Il avait su contacter certains seigneurs de cette petite contrée, et pourparlers avec et obtenir une grande somme pour un concert. De plus, celui-ci se déroulera dans la seule région neutre du pays et- sans surprise- peuplés de civils des plus aisés et des plus protégés tantôt par leur connaissance, tantôt par leur capacité à se défendre, tantôt par l'argent.

**-Il ne m'arrivera rien ici Naruto. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'y rends. Je suis juste … dégoutée d'assister à cette misère continuellement. L'année dernière, il y avait un bâtiment là avec des habitants. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien. Où sont-ils tous passés ? Vivants ? Morts ? dit-elle tristement. **

Kakashi ne pouvait qu'observer l'air bouleverser de la chanteuse. Cette dernière avait passé ces derniers jours à afficher une mine affreuse et les raisons étaient maintenant compréhensibles. Il allait poser une main réconfortante sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme mais l'ouverture subite de la porte interrompit son geste. Sari entra, essoufflé, et complètement rouge.

**-IL FAUT QUITTER CE PAYS ! IL FAUT PASSER A SUNA RAPIDEMENT ! **

**-Impossible. Nous n'avons pas assez de provisions pour passer un désert entier. **

**-Oui mais nous avons plus de chance d'en sortir indemne à Kaze no Kuni que dans ce village de malade et de traîtres ! Ils ne veulent plus du concert, ils disent qu'ils n'ont plus d'argent à cause du maudit barrage ! **

**-Quel barrage ?**

**-Un barrage a éclaté pas très loin … il faut reconstruire apparemment pour une histoire d'approvisionnement ou de stratégie. **

Les échanges continuaient entre le trio de ninjas et Sari. Aucun ne regardait Manaa. Cette dernière était plongée dans ses pensées et des larmes montaient dans ses yeux, tantôt de tristesse, tantôt de rage. Sari était peut-être l'argent, mais elle était le cœur de cette expédition. Sari pouvait briser les promesses mais elle tenait les siennes.

**-J'ai promis un concert !**

**-MANAA ! NE RECOMMENCE PAS ! **

**-Je n'irais nulle part. **

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la voiture, sauta à terre, et marcha sans peur vers les premières habitations. Les ninjas accoururent derrière elle, suivit de Sari qui persiflait et traitait Manaa d'idiot et de tête de linotte têtue. Cependant, elle s'arrêta immédiatement quand elle mit un pied dans une boue épaisse et nauséabonde par accident. Elle retira son pied avec un petit son indiquant son dégout, fit demi-tour, remonta dans sa voiture – qui s'était arrêtée entre temps car le conducteur avait vu le départ- et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée dans un style des plus simples et des plus adaptés au climat pluvieux du pays.

Ses bottes ne laissaient pas passer la moindre goutte d'eau ainsi que son manteau. De plus, elle pouvait tâcher autant qu'elle voulait, elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas sa tenue de concert et par conséquent, elle ne subira pas les remontrances de sa styliste. Par contre, sa coiffeuse risquait un arrêt cardiaque quand Manaa rentrera les cheveux mouillés, boueux et emmêlés.

Car la petite chanteuse avait une idée en tête !

**OOO**

**-Nous allons vous aider. Vous semblez affamés. Je ****pense qu'on doit avoir quelque chose pour vous. YUKI !** hurla Manaa à l'attention de sa cuisinière attitrée.

Dès que Manaa tombait sur un petit village, elle offrait généreusement couverture, gite et nourriture. L'équipe ne soufflait mot mais tous craignaient que la famine que ces gens subissaient ne se répande parmi eux quand il sera temps de rejoindre Suna et son désert aride. Cependant, Manaa semblait voir leur inquiétude et leur promettait de s'arrêter dans un pays voisin et bien plus pacifique pour le réapprovisionnement des voitures ainsi qu'un petit repos bien mérité. En effet, comme le concert était annulé, ils pouvaient se permettre de lambiner une petite semaine, voire même deux ! Un luxe dont Manaa comptait profiter jusqu'au bout. Kakashi suivait la scène anxieusement. Sa peur n'était pas la nourriture ni les vêtements ni même le repos mais la sécurité même : allaient-ils pouvoir quitter ce pays que tant de ninjas tentent d'infiltrer sans se faire tuer ? Peut-être qu'ils bénéficiaient d'un traitement particulier destiné aux civils, et dans notre cas, à une superstar mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps auront-ils quand ces richissimes seigneurs sauront que Manaa disséminait gentillesse, espoir et richesse dans une nation où le peuple était condamné à la mort, à la famine et à la désolation ?

Yuki rejoignit la chanteuse et tendit un premier plateau. Aussitôt, elle retourna à ses fourneaux pour préparer de nouvelles rations. Quant à Manaa, elle offrait généreusement le plateau de nourriture chaud à un petit enfant, le maternant en disant de manger moins vite pour avoir le ventre bien plus rempli. En parallèle, elle vérifiait que sa styliste assurait quelques tenues ou raccommodassions à la population et que sa coiffeuse coupait à ras certaines têtes atteintes de poux.

**-Dites-moi, on m'a dit qu'un barrage a été détruit. Où se trouve-t-il ?** demanda Manaa discrètement à un habitant, loin des oreilles acuités des ninjas.

Elle savait que si elle en parlait en leur présence, ils l'empêcheront d'accomplir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Or, elle ne voulait pas de bâtons dans les roues. On lui indiquait le chemin, elle le retint en mémoire et remercia chaleureusement.

**-Nous allons dormir ici !** ordonna Manaa. **Les habitants nous offrent le gite.**

Toute l'équipe se dévisageait, éberlués ! Comment pouvaient-ils dormir dans de telles habitations insalubres, humides et froides ? Souhaitait-elle leur mort ou alors leur maladie ? Si ce n'était pas eux, qu'en est-il de Manaa ? Immédiatement, les protestations fusèrent en interne. Tantôt on prenait en excuse le danger du pays, tantôt la santé de Manaa tantôt leur confort.

**-Sakura est avec moi. C'est une excellente Medic, elle saura me guérir si j'ai un petit rhume, **promit-elle. **Quant au logement, j'ai vu moi-même, vous exagérez ! Nous pouvons y dormir et survivre jusqu'à l'aube. Voyons une nuit ne tuera pas, ils y sont toute leur vie. De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas camper avec une telle pluie ni continuer vu la fatigue. Nous dormirons ici, **conclut-elle.

La voix autoritaire de Manaa confirma définitivement les doutes de Kakashi : celle qui dirigeait était Manaa. Elle ne subissait rien ni personne. Volontaire, autoritaire et décidée, voilà comment elle dirigeait cette troupe superficielle et éparpillée, aux milles personnalités. Douce, sensible et chaleureuse, voilà les qualités dont elle usait pour unifier le tout et sur quoi se baser tout son charisme.

Bon gré, mal gré, tout le monde accepta.

Dès lors toute une logistique se lança : mettre par paire ou par trio dans les habitations, assurer qu'il y avait suffisamment de couvertures et de nourritures pour un nuit et pour le bon nombre de personnes par toit … Manaa se révélait être une bonne organisatrice. Cependant, Sari passait par derrière, arranger les derniers détails et coordonner réellement le tout.

**OOO**

La nuit était belle et agréable pour Manaa. Le clapotis des gouttes de pluie sur la fenêtre, le toit et le sol la réconfortait, la calmait, la rendait heureuse. Cela lui rappelait de tendres souvenirs, souvenirs qu'on l'obligeait à occulter au quotidien pour garder cette fameuse image de « Manaa, la mystérieuse chanteuse ».

Discrètement, elle mit une main à son cou, tira sur une fine chaîne dorée, et révéla un beau pendentif : un papillon dont les ailes étaient enroulées sur lui-même, tout en or.

**-Il fait trop clair ici. Ce n'est pas là-bas**, murmure-t-elle dans le silence de sa voiture à l'attention de son papillon doré sans voix, sans vie, sans âme. Elle ferma les yeux, et de petites larmes coulèrent.

Oui elle était seule mais prenait encore et toujours ses précautions quand il était question de déterrer son passé. A ce jour, personne, pas même Sari, ne savait quoi que ce soit de ses origines. Elle ne voulait pas donner la moindre matière à quiconque de fouiller ses origines et ses racines.

A ce jour cela n'avait gêné personne car son charme, c'était cette part de mystère. Malheureusement, beaucoup de jours, surtout les nuits pluvieuses comme celles-ci, ce Mystère pesait. Elle voudrait une oreille attentive, mais à qui se confier sans être trahi ?

**- Personne**, se dit-elle.

**OOO**

La nuit était bien avancée. Naruto était complètement gelé dans ses fines couvertures, et se rapprochait contre gré de son compagnon de malheur pour avoir une once de chaleur humaine. Il était certain que si Sakura était à ses côtés, il n'aurait pas froid ! Cependant, aussitôt a-t-il une telle pensée perverse qu'il imaginait le poing magistral de la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses, et conclut qu'il finira mort raide, plus froid qu'il ne l'est.

Sakura était dans un état frigorifié également et tenter de maintenir le petit feu allumé dans cette habitation de fortune. Cependant, là où beaucoup pensait à leur confort personnel, elle pensait à personnes vivantes ici quotidiennement. Comment faisaient-ils ? Comment supportaient-ils de voir leurs enfants mourir de faim, de froid ou de guerre ? Comment ? Elle commençait à comprendre la volonté de Manaa : on ne pouvait pas passer à travers sans rien faire. Même en réalisant quelque chose, la culpabilité rongeait : comment pouvait-on vivre aisément et se plaindre encore alors qu'ici, ils subissaient le pire sans un mot ?

Quant à Kakashi, dernier membre de ce trio, ne dormait pas et montait la garde dans l'ombre. Il observait attentivement la voiture de Manaa et ne fut guère surpris quand la jeune femme quitta son logement, tard dans la nuit, encapuchonnée. Il la suivit discrètement et sans surprise, encore, il la vit se diriger tout droit vers le barrage détruit. Cependant il n'allait pas l'arrêter. Il voulait voir. La fascination pour la chanteuse avait laissé place à la curiosité. Il y avait un mystère à élucider. Ce n'était pas un mystère commercial comme il l'avait cru au départ mais bel et bien un grand et véritable mystère !

**OOO**

Le barrage ne contenait plus le fleuve et il grossissait davantage avec la pluie, hurlant furieusement en dévastant et inondant tout sur son passage et dans les environs. Manaa observait cette scène du haut d'une falaise, hors d'atteinte des eaux tumultueuses.

-**Combien d'entre vous ont-ils péris ?** se murmura-t-elle.

Allait-elle rentrer ? Absolument pas. Elle avait encore quelque chose à faire. Sans avoir peur, elle rebroussa chemin et prit un tout autre, s'approchant du fleuve. Elle restait toujours à une distance respectueuse et descendit tout le long de la lisière. Elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle trouvait une capuche ou une chaussure et fit une prière à chaque fois, une petite minute de silence.

_« Que cherche-t-elle ? »_ se demanda Kakashi.

En effet, la dame recherchait quelque chose mais quoi exactement ? Une heure passa, une autre également quand soudain, une forme apparue. Une forme oui, de nulle part. Elle s'était soudainement matérialisée devant Manaa. Kakashi ferma un court instant les yeux et les rouvrit. La forme n'était plus là et Manaa n'avait guère bougé. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il halluciné ? Une part lui disait oui car la fatigue pesait depuis l'entrée dans ce maudit pays. Une part lui disait non car jusqu'à maintenant, il avait rarement « halluciné ».

**OOO**

**-As-tu oublié que j'ai promis un concert Sari ? **

**-FAIT TON CONCERT ILLICO PRESTO ! Encore une nuit comme celle de hier et je te tue de mes propres mains ! **

**-Tu exagères !**

Kakashi écoutait d'une oreille distrait, encore troublé par sa vision d'hier. Avait-il en face de lui une kunoichi déguisée ? Une déserteuse – dits nukenins- qui se terrait, de peur de se faire tuer par son village natal pour traîtrise ? Les deux cas étaient invraisemblables car d'une, pourquoi ferait-elle appel à des ninjas si elle en était une. De deux, quelqu'un qui souhaitait se dissimuler éviter d'être l'idole numéro 1 du public, nationalité et pays confondu, avec un tel mystère planant autour.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait.

Naruto et Sakura interrompirent ses pensées. Il les observa un long moment, les considéra les uns et les autres, et les isola dans un coin pour leur raconter son aventure. Naruto optait immédiatement pour l'optique que Kakashi serait devenu fou – il eut droit à un coup de poing de Sakura ET à un petit coup de foudre de Kakashi – et Sakura semblait davantage le prendre au sérieux, expliquant que les connaissances de Manaa en plantes médicinales étaient bien trop poussées pour une simple civile.

**-Nous allons enquêter jeunes gens. Je veux savoir à quoi nous sommes mêlés. Ou plutôt si nous sommes mêlés,** conclut-il.

Pendant ce temps, au loin, on avait improvisé une petite scène pour Manaa et elle y monta. Elle chanta longtemps, tantôt des chansons airettes, tantôt des chansons douces et poétiques en l'honneur des morts tombés au combat ou suite à des désastres comme la catastrophe du barrage qui emporta une vingtaine d'hommes là pour les réparations.


	5. Chapter 5 : voyage à Kaze no Kuni

**Chapitre 5 : voyage dans Kaze no Kuni**

Kakashi s'embrouillait de jour en jour dans l'organisation du convoi. Tantôt il devait se déguiser en civil pour traverser un pays dangereux et bien hostile, tantôt toute l'équipe savait qui il était. Ajoutons à cela que le souvenir de cette forme mystérieuse le hantait et il avait une terrible envie de poser la question directement. Cependant, son instinct lui dictait le silence car pour le moment, il doutait fortement que Manaa lui donne raison. De plus, elle saura qu'il la suit et elle ne ferait que plus attention. Il se devait être méfiant et discret.

Malheureusement, il était seul à adopter une telle attitude. Malgré tous ses avertissements pour ses élèves, ces derniers étaient encore sous l'emprise de la chanteuse. Ils étaient encore, et toujours, subjugués devant tant de charme et de perfection. Naruto admirait la douceur de Manaa et Sakura appréciait grandement les connaissances des plantes médicinales de cette dernière. Deux points qui les éblouissaient et qui avaient eu le don d'occulter toute méfiance à l'égard de la dame. Pire, ils en avaient oublié les ordres de Kakashi : surveiller.

Autant dire que le soir, quand il fallait faire un rapport complet, ils étaient des plus bredouilles. Le professeur se gratta la tête d'un air ennuyé et s'éloigna, décidé à être celui qui tiendra la garde de nuit dorénavant. Kakashi en avait conclu qu'il ne tirera rien de son équipe pour cette mission-ci et qu'il devait se reposer sur ses propres forces.

Quant aux élèves, ils n'osaient pas contredire. Ils avaient failli à une mission, ils se sentaient coupables mais accomplir cet ordre les remplissait de culpabilité aussi : Manaa n'avait rien fait de mal à leur égard.

**-Tu crois à cette histoire de forme ?** demanda SAkura, anxieuse.

**-Je ne sais pas. Manaa n'est pas dangereuse en tout cas,** affirma Naruto.

**-Je pense aussi aux ninjas censés la tuer. On approche de la fin des concerts et jusqu'à matin, il n'y a rien eu.**

**-Peut-être que c'était un « Fake » comme le dit si bien l'autre gringalet.**

**-Si c'est le cas, tu crois que Kakashi abandonnera cette idée de forme ?**

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils fixèrent longuement le feu crépitant avant de s'engouffrer dans leur tente et dormir à l'abri du vent et du sable.

**OOO**

Manaa ne supportait guère les climats arides et extrêmement chauds. Elle était une fille de la pluie, de la brume, de la neige et de l'humidité. Elle était née dans ce climat et y avait vécu longtemps avant de quitter son pays natal. Jamais le soleil ou la sécheresse ne l'avaient touché, du moins jamais avant qu'elle ne mette un pied à Kaze no Kuni.

La première fois, elle s'en souviendrait toujours, elle avait été choqué de découvrir l'exacte opposé du climat de son pays natal. Ensuite, peu habitué à tant de soleil et de chaleur, elle avait eu droit à de merveilleux insolations et coups de soleil ou pertes de conscience. Cependant, ces symptômes s'étaient atténués à force de faire de l'aller-retours incessant pour ses concerts ou pour ses apparitions publiques.

Malheureusement, certains maux planaient comme ce malaise, ces nausées ou encore ses saignements de nez.

Mais étrangement, et voilà un détail qui échappait à Manaa, ses symptômes étaient plus longues et plus douloureuses. En effet, depuis le début du voyage, ses maux de crâne revenaient à répétition malgré le nombre incalculable de tisanes reposantes qu'elle infusait et ingurgitait, ses saignements de nez étaient abondants et le sang bien trop épais et ses nausées débouchaient bien trop souvent à de bonnes séances de vomissements.

A son insu, un mal la rongeait.

**OOO**

**-Kakashi-sensi … Je suis inquiète pour Manaa.** Commença Sakura. **Elle dit et redit qu'elle ne supporte pas la chaleur mais son état m'inquiète de trop et malgré tout ce que je donne, elle est toujours aussi mal. **

**-Où veux-tu en venir ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. **

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, chacun tentant de trouver une solution. Le souci d'une telle situation était que les idées ne manquaient nullement mais il n'y avait qu'une à retenir, et qu'il ne fallait clairement pas se tromper. C'est une vie qu'ils risquaient de manier à travers une décision, alors autant prendre les pincettes et même son temps.

**-Fais lui tous les tests que tu peux faire, et vérifie s'il y a des traces de poisons. Soit elle est malade, soit on l'empoisonne soit elle réagit vraiment mal au climat. **

**-Je ne peux rien faire … pas avant d'arriver à Suna. Je n'ai pas tout le matériel.**

Le cerveau de Kakashi fit rapidement un calcul du trajet restant, du temps mis par le convoi à rejoindre le village caché de Suna et du temps que lui-même mettrait sans le convoi pour y arriver. Enfin, il ajouta le paramètre « Manaa très malade » et se décida.

**-Nous allons l'emmener nous-même à Suna. Son état empire et je le vois tout autant. Pâle, fatiguée et une perte de poids importante. Je ne souhaite pas rentrer avec un cadavre sur patte alors on va accélérer le rythme. Je charge toi et Naruto pour amener Manaa saine et sauve à Suna. Pendant ce temps, je vais surveiller le convoi. Au cas où c'est un empoisonnement, il faudra rapidement dénicher l'auteur. Je vais faire ma petite enquête. **

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Naruto fit volte-face quand on lui présenta les faits et ne tenait plus du tout en place. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : courir, virevolter, fuser vers Suna ! Sakura le calma en lui indiquant qu'il fallait prendre quelques précautions au vu de l'état déplorable de Manaa. Ce dernier s'était dégradé bien trop soudainement, du jour au lendemain, dès qu'ils avaient mis pied à Kaze no Kuni.

Pour sa part, Kakashi mit simplement au courant Sari que Manaa ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle exigeait d'arriver plus tôt à Suna pour se reposer et se revigorer. Il amadouait ce manager surprotecteur en indiquant que sa protégée était vraiment mal ces derniers jours et que rester dans une voiture de convoi n'améliorerait en rien sa situation, que tout ceci risquait de compromettre ses concerts futurs. A contrecœur, le gringalet se tue et se plia à la volonté des ninjas. Dans tout le convoi, le message comme quoi Manaa était très malade en raison de la fatigue et de la chaleur se répandit comme de la poudre.

Quant à Manaa, cette dernière était bien trop mal pour suivre tous les événements en cours autour d'elle. Elle se laissait aller, elle se laissait faire, elle dormait, elle se réveillait, elle sommeillait, elle somnolait … Elle était mal.

**OOO **

**-Que dis-tu ?** demanda le Kazekage au ninja qui s'était présenté à lui dans son propre demeure, tard le soir.

**-Deux ninjas de Konoha souhaitent entrer dans le village de Suna d'urgence. Ils se nomment Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura. Ils disent qu'ils ont une malade dans les bras qui a besoin de soins d'urgence. La malade … c'est Manaa, Kazekage. Elle semble vraiment mal en point. **

**-Faites les entrer et donner les soins nécessaires à Manaa. **

Le Kazekage était troublé pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, aucune missive de Konoha ne l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée impromptue de deux de ses ninjas. Il se promit d'envoyer une missive urgente, et pleine de véhémence à la Hokage pour un tel oubli ! Enfin, et plus important, il ne comptait accueillir la chanteuse que dans deux jours et non aujourd'hui, en plein milieu de la nuit, et malade de surcroît.

Tout ceci sentait l'urgence et les ennuis.

**-Avant que tu ne partes, demande à un ninja de m'appeler Gaara et Temari. Qu'ils me rejoignent à l'hôpital. **

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était bien ce jeune Uzumaki qui avait vaincu Gaara et l'avait mis dans le « droit » chemin. Un visage connu et familier ne serait pas de refus au vu de la situation étrange. Quant à Temari, elle était l'ambassadrice de Suna à Konoha. Elle connaissait bien mieux que lui les us et coutumes de ce village ainsi que ses ninjas. Il ne craignait pas y aller seul mais il préférait être accompagné de bonnes personnes pour comprendre clairement et entièrement tout ce qui se passait et ne pas laisser un seul détail échapper malencontreusement.

A son arrivé à l'hôpital, on lui indiqua que la jeune chanteuse a été admise aux urgences. Elle avait commencé à cracher du sang soudainement. Cette nouvelle ne plut pas au Kazekage. Dans une salle d'attente, il pouvait voir un blond faire les cents pas et afficher un air paniqué. Il devait être le ninja en question.

_« Cela ne me semble pas être une bonne idée de l'interroger immédiatement »_ conclut-il. Il s'éloigna lentement et attendit que Gaara ou Temari se joignent à lui pour leur donner les consignes.

**OOO **

On toquait furieusement à la porte des Sabaku no, une famille composée de trois frères et sœurs, tous des experts dans leur domaine et donc des ninjas d'exceptions. Ajoutons à cela que le dernier de la famille, Gaara, abritait un démon en son sein. Ce dernier lui procurait des avantages comme une merveilleuse maîtrise du sable mais également des désavantages comme une possibilité de perdre le contrôle de soi. Autant dire que le cadet de la fratrie dormait peu, de peur de perdre à tout instant contrôle de son monde et blesser ceux qu'il aime.

Il ouvrit donc immédiatement la porte avant que le boucan causé ne réveille sa maisonnée. Le ninja lui transmit aussitôt le message et déguerpit, ayant d'autres tâches ailleurs. Il laissa donc un Gaara complètement abasourdi au pied de la porte.

_« Uzumaki Naruto ? »_ se répéta-t-il, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Avant d'être un excellent ninja apprécié pour ses compétences, il avait été le monstre craint de son village. Il ne contrôlait que peu de choses dans sa jeunesse et avait laissé plus d'une fois le monstre prendre les commandes et causer des dommages à son entourage. Suite à une visite à Konoha pour un examen de grade, il avait rencontré Naruto. Comme lui, le blond abritait un démon. Comme lui, le blond avait connu la solitude. Mais contrairement à lui, il s'était contrôlé. Il l'avait montré et prouvé. Depuis, c'était presque un modèle.

Il se dirigea tout droit vers la chambre de sa sœur, toqua longuement à la porte, l'appelant par son prénom et répétant une dizaine de fois l'ordre de mission. Finalement la blonde apparut, furibonde et les yeux pochés de cernes.

**-Elle devait s'amener dans deux jours ! Quelle idée de tomber malade sérieusement** ! se contenta-t-elle de dire et de répéter, tout en se dirigeant vers l'hôpital.

A leur arrivée, le Kazekage leur donna les dernières nouvelles : Manaa crachotant du sang, un blond nerveux et une seconde ninja dans la salle d'urgence avec les autres medic. Il leur donna l'ordre de garder à l'œil ces ninjas intrus, de connaître la raison de leur présence à Suna et de lui transmettre à lui les dernières nouvelles au sujet de Manaa. Sur ces mots, il disparut.

**-Allons-y. Dis moi Gaara, pressé de revoir ton pote ? **

**-Oui.**

Gaara fut d'une certaine manière un grand réconfort pour Naruto. La vision d'un visage familier mit du baume au cœur du blond : il ne serait plus seul à être paniqué ou à être apeuré pour Manaa. Il aurait un ami pour le soutenir ! Car oui, Gaara était un ami précieux pour le blond ! Les retrouvailles furent assez particuliers : tantôt dans la joie, tantôt dans la peur.

**OOO**

**-Empoisonnement**, annonça Sakura, la chemise tachée de sang et les traits tirés par la fatigue.

Naruto, Gaara et Temari écoutaient et regardaient avec des yeux ronds. D'une, était-ce Manaa à l'origine de tant de sang ? Si oui, est-elle toujours vivante ? De deux, comment avait-on pu empoisonner une chanteuse sous le nez de trois ninjas, dont un extrêmement célèbre et doué et l'une experte dans les arts médicinaux ?

**-Si nous avions attendu un jour ou deux, elle serait morte,** conclut lugubrement Sakura. **Ce fut une chance qu'elle nous a appelé Naruto. Sans ninja médecin ou ninja ayant un sens très aiguisé, elle serait réellement morte. **

**-Qui voudrait tuer Manaa ?** demanda Temari, troublée par une telle nouvelle. **Elle est aimée partout !**

**-Une personne la menace et prétend avoir engagé des ninjas pour la tuer comme il se devait**, avoua Naruto. **Et ils ont failli réussir !** finit-il par dire, la rage au ventre.

**-Quel est son état ?** Finit par demander Gaara. Il semblait plus enclin à se préoccuper des soucis actuels que des soucis futurs.

**-Stable. On a pu rapidement retiré le poison de son corps. Heureusement, j'avais étudié ce cas-là avec Tsunade, autrement on n'aurait pas été si rapide et elle n'aurait pas tenu à une opération lourde et longue. Elle sera debout dans quelques jours, à temps je pense pour son concert. Mais je doute qu'elle puisse maintenir un tel rythme effréné malgré ses quatorze, quinze ans. **

Naruto acquiesça longuement avant de s'écrier soudainement et faire de grands yeux ronds. Il venait de tilter à la dernière phrase de Sakura : Manaa avait quatorze, quinze ans soit son âge !

**-Sakura … elle est plus vieille. T'as dû te tromper.**

**-Non non Naruto. Elle paraît vieille à cause de ses tenues, de son maquillage et de toutes ces choses. Elle doit paraître « vieille » pour pas qu'elle soit complètement discréditer aux yeux des médias. Cela se voit pourtant Naruto … après toutes ces semaines de surveillance rapprochée, tu n'as rien remarqué ? **

Naruto était sous le choc. Sakura ne comprenait pas pour sa part. Toute la physionomie de Manaa indiquait clairement qu'elle était encore une adolescente de leur âge, dont les formes commençaient à peine à s'installer définitivement. Enfin, ses traits étaient enfantins sans cette épaisse couche de maquillage qu'elle portait durant ses concerts.

**-En plus, les médias parient sur seize ans voire dix-sept ans mais bon, un an ou deux, quelle différence n'est-ce pas ?** ajouta Temari.

Gaara ne dit pas un mot. Il se contentait de regarder la scène grotesque qui se jouait devant lui : Naruto perdu, Sakura en sang étonnée et Temari ensommeillée. Le sommeil semblait nécessaire pour tout le monde.

**-On vous héberge pour cette nuit,** commença Gaara.

**-Je ne laisserai pas Manaa sans surveillance** ! argua Naruto.

**-Tu ne peux pas monter la garde Naruto. Tu es un ninja d'un pays étranger et tu es sur le sol de Suna. Si tu t'entêtes, tu risques davantage de finir en prison qu'auprès de Manaa. Si tu comptes faire une permanence à l'hôpital, c'est tout autant interdit mon beau. Il y a des heures de visite et comme l'état de ta tendre moitié s'est stabilisée, tu t'en vas**, taquina Temari d'une petite voix chantonnante.

**-N'IMPORTE QUOI ! JE RESTE ! **

**-Naruto, écoutons-les. Même, on est incapable de monter une garde. On est épuisé : je te rappelle qu'on a couru comme des fous furieux dans le désert … Mon corps est à bout. Mes nerfs aussi.**

A contre cœur, Naruto devait admettre qu'il était dans cet état pitoyable décrit par Sakura. A contre cœur, il suivit les ninjas du désert. A contre cœur, il laissa des inconnus surveiller et prendre soin de Manaa. C'est la mort dans l'âme que Naruto et Sakura s'éloignaient de Manaa, leur précieuse amie.

**OOO**

**-Je dors avec Gaara ?** demanda Naruto, incrédule.

**-Avec Gaara ? Que racontes-tu Naruto ? **demanda curieusement Temari.

**-Bah … si je dors dans la chambre de Gaara, c'est que je dors avec lui non ? **

**-Gaara ne dort pas beaucoup et je ne pense pas qu'il va davantage dormir cette nuit. Il n'y rentre qu'au petit matin pour récupérer quelques affaires. On peut dire que sa chambre est une seconde chambre d'amie. **

L'explication de Temari suffit à mettre à l'aise Naruto. Il se prépara à sauter et à s'enfoncer dans le doux matelas quand un lit de sable l'arrêta net dans les airs. Gaara semblait légèrement contrarié.

**-J'accepte de prêter mon lit mais je le veux propre pour demain matin. Pas de sable, pas d'odeur de sueur. Rien Naruto. **

Sans un mot de plus, il poussa doucement Naruto vers la salle de bain avec son sable, claqua la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, prêt à tuer le reste de la nuit en aiguisant quelques kunais. Il écoutait à peine les jérémiades de Naruto et ses critiques sur son caractère maniaque. Depuis qu'il s'était repris en main, Gaara respectait scrupuleusement et rigoureusement un certain rythme de vie et il était hors de question que quiconque, même son meilleur ami, l'éloigne de ce style de vie.

Et la collocation démarra pour une durée indéterminée. En effet, indéterminée car il fallait attendre le convoi, discuter avec Kakashi, décider avec ce dernier, parlementer avec le Kazekage –pouvoir rester ou partir, pouvoir partir ou rester-, s'assurer de l'état de Manaa et éliminer ses ennemis, puis être certain qu'elle ne court plus de danger.

**OOO**

Dormir.

Dormir en paix était un doux sentiment. Des jours qu'elle était torturée, des jours que le sommeil lui manquait et ce soir, enfin elle pouvait pleinement se reposer.

_« Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger »_ remarquait-elle. Elle entendait les voix, nébuleuse, mais elle était incapable d'ouvrir ses paupières, sa bouche ou encore esquisser le moindre petit geste. Elle était figée dans un état entre conscience et inconscience.

**-Je me suis permis de retirer votre collier. Excusez mon geste mais il était nécessaire. Au cas où. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Vous devez être la seule à savoir. C'est votre rôle. Le poison a été retiré avec brio. Haruno Sakura a été exemplaire, digne disciple de Tsunade. Je m'en vais consigner tout cela immédiatement. Passez un bon séjour à Suna. **

La voix parlait encore et encore. Manaa n'en captait que quelques bribes. Mais, en entendant le mot « collier », elle grogna. Elle ne sentait pas le glissement doux habituel de son collier sur son collier, ni son très léger poids sur sa poitrine. On le lui avait enlevé, or elle ne le voulait pas. Cependant, elle se permit de respirer, heureuse, quand elle sentit à nouveau le contact froid du métal, ses fines chaînes enrouler son gracieux cou et son poids peser.

Aussitôt après, la présence disparue. Et une autre prit sa place, moins humaine, plus translucide et moins distincte. C'était davantage une ombre noire, tantôt ombre, tantôt étincelant. Quel que soit sa forme ou sa couleur, sa voix enjouée restait la même et résonnait doucement dans la chambre aux murs blancs.

**-Empoisonnée, comme une novice ! Oh je t'entends me parler, même si tu ne prononces rien, j'entends ce que tu dis ou penses. Pour moi, c'est la même chose. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas agi ? J'ai tenté de te prévenir cette soirée, au barrage, mais ton maudit ninja m'avait vu. Or on ne doit pas me voir. C'est notre accord, notre pacte. Tu paies le prix de ton inconscience et de ton insouciance. Comment ? Si tu meurs, je meurs ? Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'aurais pas laissé une telle chose arriver. Saku' m'a juste facilité la tâche. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer le processus. Cette idiote croit que c'est parce qu'elle est douée. Une grosse truie au grand front, rien dans la tête je dis. **

Des pas s'approchaient et aussitôt la forme disparue. Quand un garde entra, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Voilà qui était très étrange : il était certain d'avoir entendu une petite voix nasillarde. Ou alors était-ce son imagination ? Finalement les gardes de nuit ne lui réussissaient pas.

* * *

J'avoue sans honte avoir enchaîné les deux chapitres. Je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de me relire mais j'avais besoin d'écrire, d'avancer car les idées fusent T_T. Je veux venir à la partie qui m'intéresse le plus de cette histoire :D. Dîtes-vous que ce n'est qu'une relative introduction à la véritable histoire & mission. Normalement, j'aurais dû garder tout secret autour de Manaa mais pour une histoire de cohérence (fanfic et tout ça et tout ça), je me suis dite qu'il était essentielle de révéler deux trois choses^^ . J'espère que pour le moment, l'histoire vous plaît.


	6. Chapter 6 : Les retrouvailles

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews. D'une, je peux voir mes erreurs et les corriger au fur et à mesure (et dans de prochaines fics) et de deux, cela me motive pour continuer à poster des chapitres (je me dis qu'il y a des gens qui lient, que je ne poste pas dans le vide :') ). Continuez à poster, même si c'est pour dire « J'adore » xD ou « J'aime pas » (mais ajoutez un ou deux arguments, pour que je vous livre du sur mesure merveilleux *_*).

SINON, je réponds à certaines questions ou « inquiétudes » :

Je m'excuse beaucoup de ne pas avoir été clair au niveau de la chronologie ! J'avais promis que je respecterai autant que je peux la chronologie de Naruto, cependant, force est de constater, que vu le cheminement que je souhaite pour cette histoire et l'évolution de Manaa, je dois apporter des changements. Je rassure d'avance, je n'en apporterai pas de très grandes et je me contenterai principalement de citer de « grands événements » type « mort de X » ou « destruction de X ». La suite va davantage prendre la vision de Manaa, enfin, je l'espère O_O, et me permettra donc d'éviter ces conflits chronologiques T.T.

POUR LA CHRONOLOGIE, nous nous situons au retour de Naruto à Konoha après son entraînement avec Jiraiya. La modification se situe à ce niveau : au lieu de courir à Suna pour aider Gaara, Kazekage, il reste sur Konoha et Gaara est encore ninja « normal ». Cependant, et j'expliquerai bien à la fin de ce chapitre ou des suivantes, dès qu'ils quitteront Suna, petit Gaara sera promu Kazekage quelques jours suivants et là, on peut « resuivre » l'intrigue principale du manga c'est-à-dire un Naruto qui accourt à Suna pour sauver son meilleur ami :'). Je n'ai trouvé que ce « compromis » pour ce que je veux faire !

Désolé d'avance de ne pas avoir précisé, et je m'excuse aussi auprès des fans qui adorent le manga et son histoire et donc sa chronologie. Je ne compte pas « déformer » plus, et je me souviendrai de vous prévenir si changement ! Cette erreur s'explique par le fait suivant : Jusqu'à maintenant je faisais principalement des forums rpgs, c'est-à-dire des écrits en partenariats avec d'autres membres et on se mettait souvent d'accord sur le contexte et tout, et je précisai rarement dans mes écrits le contexte me disant que c'était clair pour l'autre … Il faut juste que je prenne l'habitude de me dire que je dois être clair au maximum car vous êtes un ou plusieurs à lire et qu'on ne s'entend pas à l'avance pour des détails de ce type ^^'… Peut-être devrais-je penser à un béta lecteur test, qui viendra critiquer les incohérences. J'y penserai, promis !

Au sujet de Manaa, Pour ce personnage, je souhaite l'introduire tout doucement et ce caractère est essentiel pour ce que je prépare. Non, elle ne sera pas surpuissante au point de battre Kyubi. J'ai assez suivi Naruto (pas des masses mais assez) pour savoir que ce n'est pas aisé – voire impossible- d'en battre un en un claquement de doigts O_O (au sens figuré et littéral). Par contre pour le caractère, et si malgré les évolutions, cela reste Mary Sue, je m'en excuse d'avance ! Encore une fois, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai rarement crée un tel personnage, espérons que ce ne serait pas la première (vous savez, on dit « une première à tout chose » … brrrr).

Pour le coup, long commentaire ^^'.

Enfin … Let's go !

* * *

Un hurlement suivi d'un bruit digne d'un troupeau d'éléphants en cavale réveilla toute la maisonnée des Sabaku. Cependant, la réaction des habitants de ce foyer fut bien différente : Sakura rejoignit immédiatement l'origine du bruit, Kankuro ne fit que sursauter et balancer quelques âneries de sa chambre avant de s'emmitoufler dans son lit et Gaara ne relevait que la tête en gardant toujours un air impassible et calme.

Le roux suivit finalement des yeux le trio qui fit vilte face dans le salon. Tout d'abord, il y avait Naruto avec un pyjama assez drôle qui courait dans toute la pièce avec un verre d'eau vide, Temari qui le poursuivait en nuisette et complètement trempée et Sakura qui tentait de calmer les deux, elle aussi en nuisette.

**-NARUTO ! IMBECILE ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es rentré dans ma chambre pour m'asperger d'eau ?**

**-Je me suis trompé de chambre ! JE TE JURE ! J'étais allé faire pipi, j'ai vu Gaara rentrer dans sa chambre et je me suis dit, il faut le mouiller. Et je me suis trompé de chambre en fait. Je le …**

Les yeux bleus du blond dérivèrent petit à petit sur l'évidence suivante : il avait deux belles femmes en nuisette devant lui. Aussitôt cette information transmise à son cerveau, ses yeux brillèrent, un air rêveur s'empara de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il posait ses yeux sur les délicates formes de ces femmes et sa bouche s'ouvrit assez … pour que Gaara lui mette à ras bord du sable.

Ce dernier restait un petit frère dans le fond. Certes, il savait que sa sœur était assez forte pour se défendre – et d'ailleurs, allait-elle trouver un prétendant avec un tel caractère ? – mais cela n'empêchait pas de rappeler à certaines personnes que c'était avant tout sa sœur, et qu'il fallait donc être courtois, poli et respectueux. Cette règle s'appliquait tout autant aux amis.

Enfin, pour Naruto, il ne s'était contenté que d'une petite boule de sable dans la bouche. En temps ordinaire, il aurait flanqué à la porte l'imprudent. Cependant, ce jour était particulier : il voyait lui-même une femme désirable en nuisette. Elle ne se nommait pas Temari, c'était sa sœur et c'était improbable qu'il ait des vues sur cette dernière, mais plutôt Sakura. Qui aurait imaginé que cette chevelure rose bonbon abritait de telles courbes ?

Surpris par de telles pensées, il se leva rapidement, récupéra ses kunais et prit l'excuse de quelques « travails » à finir pour « fuir » cette pièce et, avant de monter dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche froide, il fit remarquer aux deux jeunes dames qu'elles devraient s'habiller. Ces dernières ne se rendirent compte qu'à cet instant de leur accoutrement. L'une comme l'autre était habituée à l'intimité de leur maisonnée : Temari vivait trop longtemps avec ses frères pour avoir une quelconque gêne et Sakura avait été fille unique donc elle pouvait tout autant se promener comme elle souhaitait. C'était bien la première fois que des « inconnus » envahissaient ces matins intimes et décontractés.

Honteuses, elles remontèrent vites pour remettre un peu de l'ordre. Cheveux, maquillage, vêtement, arme… elles étaient prêtes à attaquer une journée. Quant à Naruto et Gaara, ils discutaient « plus ou moins » dans leur chambre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit référence aux jeunes femmes en nuisette.

Après ces péripéties matinales, chacun s'activa. Certaines préparaient le petit-déjeuner, d'autres discutaient de la situation dans leur village respectif ou leur parcours depuis leur dernière rencontre, d'autres s'amusaient avec quelques marionnettes. Finalement, tous se mirent autour d'une même table quand l'appel de l'estomac se fit plus fort et que la table était toute prête, offrant des victuailles sympathiques et alléchantes.

C'était également l'occasion rêvée pour mettre les points sur les i sur l'étrange soirée d'hier.

**-Naruto, Sakura, nous n'avons rien demandé hier soir en raison de votre fatigue. Mais il faut que vous répondiez à quelques questions, afin qu'on puisse reporter le tout au Kazekage et que le séjour ne soit pas … compliqué disons,** commença Temari le plus calmement possible. P**ourriez-vous me dire la raison de votre visite « surprise » à Suna, avec dans les bras Manaa de surcroît ?**

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent un long moment. Pouvaient-ils tout dire notamment cette prétendue histoire de menace ninja planant sur la jeune starlette Manaa ? Pouvaient-ils briser la promesse faite à leur amie pour son plus grand bien ? AU final, cette dernière n'avait-elle pas failli mourir en raison de leur incompétence, car mourir dû à un poison était vraiment une incompétence pour Sakura. Elle aurait dû réagir bien plus vite et comprendre bien avant que le teint pâle, les petites toux ou les soucis de santé de la dame n'étaient pas dû à une histoire de faible consistance. N'était-elle pas l'élève de la très reconnue Tsunade, experte en médecine ?

**-Manaa a fait appel à nous comme garde pour toute la durée de sa tournée, sa petite tournée. Tout allait bien jusqu'à hier. Sa santé s'est dégradée d'un coup et on ne pouvait rien faire dans son convoi, alors on l'a amené d'urgence à Suna. Le reste arrivera dans la journée ou demain, et Kakashi-sensei les accompagne.**

**-Je vois. Par contre, qui l'a empoisonné ? C'est sûrement en rapport avec votre mission, n'est-ce pas ?** insista Temari, désireuse d'un maximum de détails.

**-Aucune idée,** répondit Sakura avant que Naruto ne prenne la parole. **Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité, et souhaitait une garde. Nous… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait empoisonnée. **

Un silence s'installa. Chacun pensait à la même chose : le poison était traître, le pire maux d'un ninja. En effet, cette « arme » mortelle était dans le majeur des cas utilisée sournoisement et sans remède immédiat, la mort n'était pas loin. Les ninjas étaient entrainés durs certes mais tous n'avaient pas une formation de médecin ou de poison ou d'anti-poison. Ils étaient forgés pour servir de bouclier ou contre carrer des jutsus puissants, et non deviner les actions sournoises de certaines personnes comme verser du poison dans l'eau, la nourriture ou tout autre élément.

**-Espérons que votre kage enverra rapidement une missive au nôtre. Il aime rarement les visites inattendues et surprises d'étrangers, surtout de ninjas étrangers**, conclut Temari dans un soupir agacé.

**-C'est un incapable, finit par dire Gaara. J'irais expliquer moi-même la situation, à lui comme aux membres trop curieux. Ils m'écouteront.**

**-AH C'est vrai frérot ! Ils t'adorent là-bas, surtout cette vieille,** rigola Temari avec un clin d'œil vers Kankuro.

Ce dernier comprit le message et commença à taquiner son « frérot » au sujet de toutes ses conquêtes possibles, ratées ou futures, en insistant actuellement sur la vieille dame du conseil. Ils pouvaient en rire autant qu'ils souhaitaient, toujours était-il que la « vieille » insistait auprès de personnes influentes pour faire de Gaara un Kazekage. L'actuel Kazekage était un piètre ninja et toujours sur le qui-vive : Suna avait besoin d'une personnalité bien plus calme et d'un ninja extrêmement puissant. Les temps étaient durs au final.

Le message circulait lentement, mais sûrement, de bouche en bouche.

**-Nous avons bien mangé. Allons voir Manaa maintenant. Emmenons-lui-même de ces bons gâteaux ! Je parie qu'elle les aimera,** enchaîna Naruto tout en s'emparant de quelques pâtisseries pour sa nouvelle amie.

**ooo**

**- Votre état est stable mais vous devez garder le lit encore une semaine. Le poison utilisé va encore vous paralyser durant quelques jours, mais vos jours ne sont pas en danger.**

Manaa soupirait. Sa tête était encore lourde, son estomac se soulevait à la vue du moindre aliment – et même à la pensée du moindre plat – et elle avait la bouche pâteuse. Elle avait du mal à garder une attitude sereine ou autoritaire ou encore à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Pour seule réponse, elle n'offrit qu'une tête dodelinant et les yeux dans le vague. Le médecin comprit qu'il était inutile de continuer et qu'il devait attendre qu'une personne se présente au chevet de la dame.

Il quitta la pièce blanche sans un mot. Quant à Manaa, elle tentait vainement de se battre contre les effets du poison ou du sédatif. Malheureusement ces deux derniers étaient trop forts et elle se laissa divaguer entre la conscience et l'inconscience.

**_« C'est trop long, trop stupide. Il y a un remède ! »_**. Mais elle ne pensa pas plus car même penser lui donner des maux insoutenables. Ne rien faire, ne rien dire et ne rien penser semblaient être la solution à son mal pour le moment.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa sa matinée, tantôt en étant réveillée, tantôt en étant endormie, tantôt en naviguant entre les deux états. C'est dans ce dernier état que Naruto se présenta à la dame. Le blond entra à grand fracas, hurlant presque son prénom – et donnant une grande migraine à la jeune chanteuse - et alla enlaça avec énergie Manaa. Cette dernière fut surprise de ce soudain contact. Cela lui fit plaisir d'une part et mal d'autre part. En effet, émotionnellement c'était un contact agréable mais physiquement – techniquement – cela ne lui procurait que douleur et suffocation.

**-Je suis heureux que tu sois saine et sauve Manaa. Je suis désolé… on était là mais tu …** il s'étrangla en cours de route en raison de l'émotion et de l'impuissance et de la culpabilité qui l'avaient étreint depuis hier soir. Il avait été là mais elle avait été tout de même empoisonnée ! Il avait été inutile, et pitoyable.

Ses marmonnements et la clairvoyance de Sakura eurent raison du jeune blond. Il comprit enfin que "peut-être" il faisait plus de mal que de bien à serrer ainsi la jeune fille. Il s'éloigna rapidement, en s'excusant une bonne dizaine de fois.

A peine s'était-elle remise de cette surprise, qu'une toute autre l'attendit : trois visages inconnus lui faisaient face dont l'un qui l'interpellait lourdement. Naruto présenta chacun en indiquant la fonction ou encore le « degré » d'amitié qu'il avait avec chacun.

Lorsque le nom de Gaara fut prononcé, elle comprit la raison pour laquelle « ce visage » l'avait tant interpellé. Au lieu de montrer sa surprise, elle ne fit qu'afficher un faible sourire et s'engouffrer dans le sommeil à nouveau.

Dans son inconscience, elle retrouva cette voix nasillarde arrogante qui la narguait, qui la traitait d'idiote.

**ooo**

**-QUOI ?!** hurla Sari en plein milieu du couloir de l'hôpital.** ELLE NE POURRA PAS SORTIR DU LIT DURANT UNE SEMAINE ?! J'ai un concert, vous devez me la mettre sur PIED ! D'ici TROIS JOURS ! Pitié, pitié… je vous offre combien ?**

**-Je ne peux pas !** insista lourdement l'infirmière en chef.

-**Ecoutez, je connais quelques médicaments qui mettent les gens sur pied en quelques minutes, du genre à faire oublier toute la douleur physique et psychique…**

**-Je ne dope pas mes patients !** répondit la responsable avec un air pincé.

Et leurs disputes-négociations continuèrent longuement encore. Naruto observait de loin cette scène, et sifflait d'admiration devant l'énergie incroyable de Sari. CE dernier ne s'était pas reposé une seule fois, et avait couru tout droit … à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour négocier la sortie de Manaa au plus vite. Seulement après, il avait eu la « sublime idée » de s'inquiéter de l'état de la jeune idole. Le trio de ninja en conclut qu'il était un « papa poule des temps modernes ».

Quant à Kakashi, il se fichait fichtrement du concert et de ces détails administratifs. Il n'écoutait que Sakura exposer les faits, la situation, l'état de santé de Manaa et le pourquoi du comment le poison a été administré. Gaara, Temari et Kankuro écoutaient également, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

**-Ce n'est pas par voie orale déjà mais plutôt par voie cutanée. J'ai trouvé d'importantes quantités sur son dos, sa nuque, ses bras, ses cheveux et son visage. Je pense que le poison a été mis dans un shampoing ou une crème…**

**-Il va falloir mener l'enquête. Enfin, le temps presse pas. Nous avons une bonne semaine devant nous voire même trois.**

**-Comment cela se fait ?** demanda Sakura, surprise d'un tel délai.

**-En raison de l'état de Manaa, je vois d'ici le report de la date de concert sur Suna. Tant que la tournée n'est pas finie, notre job ne l'est pas plus. On risque même de jouer les prolongations les jeunes, si on retrouve qui a attenté à sa vie. Ajoutons à cela que le Kazekage semble ne pas vouloir nous laisser partir sans un mot de notre Hokage,** conclut Kakashi en haussant les épaules défaitistes.

Comme si Kakashi avait lu dans l'avenir, Sari revint la mine défaitiste en annonçant que le concert sera effectivement repoussé de quelques jours, le temps que Manaa se rétablisse. Ainsi donc, la mission allait se prolonger. Lorsque Naruto le comprit, il ne fit que taper de ses poings et afficher un grand sourire. Il était prêt à mettre la main sur la personne responsable de l'état de son amie.

Malheureusement, Sari l'interrompit dans cet élan. Il remercia Naruto et Sakura pour leur réactivité et rapidité, et leur promit de prendre la suite en remettant sur pied Manaa en trois petites journées. Il appelait cela le programme « Tonus ». Cela incluait promenade dans les jardins verdoyants ou à la plage sur le sable fin, des séances bronzettes, de bien-être ou de fitness ainsi que quelques vitamines dont la licéité était encore à prouver.

Malheureusement, il avait oublié qu'il était à Suna. Il pouvait donc oublier les grands lacs, les balades sous l'ombre des arbres feuillus … Hormis du vent et du sable, il ne trouvera rien d'autre ici. Toujours malheureusement, il avait affaire à une bande de ninjas droit qui refusaient de but en blanc que Sari administre quoi que ce soit à Manaa.

Lorsqu'il se fit à ces deux évidences, il ne fit que se mettre à genoux, pleurant littéralement, gémissant et boudant, racontant son existence … Il tentait d'attirer la pitié, de montrer à quel point chaque concert était le point culminant pour Manaa.

Las, Kakashi demanda à Sari de s'asseoir et en profita pour discuter en privée avec les ninjas. Il expliqua calmement qu'il fallait se diviser en deux équipes : une surveillait Manaa pendant que l'autre menait l'investigation. Par contre, la division des équipes fut assez … compliquée. L'idée aurait été que l'équipe Konoha mène l'investigation et que l'équipe de Suna se charge de la garde mais aucun Konohajin ne pouvait circuler librement sans la présence d'un des Sunajin – ordre du Kazekage -, et Naruto insistait pour rester auprès de Manaa.

**-Bien bien, faisons ainsi. Je mènerai l'investigation. Je prends avec moi Sakura qui a une bonne connaissance médicinale, ainsi que Temari en tant que Sunajin. Quant à vous trois soit Naruto, Gaara et Kankuro, vous vous chargerez de la protection de la petite.**

La répartition était équilibrée à son sens. Il mènera une bonne investigation avec l'intelligence de Sakura et l'influence de Temari dans tout Suna. Quant à Gaara ou Kankuro, c'était deux ninjas très doués dans les arts ninjas. Pour Naruto, sa proximité avec Manaa pourrait apporter certaines réponses, voire même éclairer certaines zones d'ombre.

**-Bonne chance,** conclut Kakashi avant de s'éloigner avec les deux kunoichi.

Le trio de garçons se limitèrent à un signe de tête, et se dirigèrent pour leur part vers Sari. Ce dernier revoyait son plan « Tonus ». Il avait abandonné les vitamines douteuses et avait remplacé le tout par une alimentation très saine, et pas mal de visites. Malheureusement, les cases de ces dernières étaient vides. La raison ? Sari ne savait pas les activités qui se pratiquaient au fin fond du désert. Ainsi, il demanda aux deux jeunes Sunajins de lui en faire une liste. Face aux réponses évasives et floues, Sari devint rouge de colère.

**-MAIS VOUS VIVEZ COMME DES MOINES OU QUOI ? Y A RIEN POUR AMENER DU PEPS DANS LA SEULE VILLE DE CE GIGANTESQUE DESERT ?**

Un chut retentit soudain de la part de tout le personnel et les patients. Sari ne leur donna qu'une vague de jurons pour seule réponse et sortit de l'hôpital en maugréant que les ninjas étaient des êtres avec un balai entre les fesses, complètement coincés et incapable de se détendre comme il se devait.

**-SUIVEZ MOI ! Faut trouver des choses à faire pour Manaa ! Ce n'est pas cloîtrée dans un lit entre quatre murs blancs qu'elle va aller mieux !**

Gaara interrompit cette bande rapidement et rappela que tout le monde ne pouvait pas y aller. Quelqu'un devait rester. Gaara se serait proposer naturellement. D'une, il n'était pas du tout un jeune homme ayant des loisirs ludiques. De deux, il n'avait aucun sens de l'amusement ou de « l'éclate ». Il préférait rester dans le professionnel, seul domaine où il excellait à merveille pour le moment. Mais, précisément, le professionnel l'appelait auprès du Kazekage pour faire un rapport complet de la présence des Konohajin à Suna.

Naruto refusa de suivre également, disant qu'il ne laissera plus son amie seule. Ainsi, par défaut, il allait être le gardien de Manaa pour quelques heures.

Grommelant, Kankuro suivit le surexcité qui s'appelait Sari.

**OOO**

Gaara s'avançait doucement dans les couloirs du palais du Kazekage. Il n'était pas pressé, sachant déjà l'accueil qui allait lui être réservé. On allait le faire patienter plusieurs heures, on allait l'interrompre avec orgueil et colère à chaque phrase et il allait parlementer et défendre ses positions furieusement. Son sang-froid était un réel atout contre le Kazekage actuel, un homme qui tenait plus de l'impatiente, de l'envie et du têtu.

**-Attendez, le Kazekage est en réunion.**

Gaara ne fut pas surpris mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard meurtrier aux gardes. Ces derniers ne lui offrirent qu'un sourire gêné ou un regard désolé, ce qui confirmait bien les soupçons du roux : le Kazekage n'avait aucune réunion, il ne prenait qu'un malin plaisir à le faire attendre. L'ancien Gaara aurait soit enfoncer la porte, soit quitter les lieux. Le nouveau prenait son mal en patience, et rester un jeune ninja discipliné et civilisé.

L'attente dura mais il garda un calme olympien. Soudain, une petite voix aigrie brisa le silence des lieux. Elle l'appelait. Il releva la tête et vit que c'était « la vieille » dont son frère et sa sœur aimaient bien se moquer. Il se leva immédiatement et saluer respectueusement cette ancienne kunoichi extrêmement influente à Suna.

**-Que fais-tu là ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Je viens au rapport pour la présence de trois ninjas de Konoha, dont deux qui sont entrés en urgence hier soir avec Manaa dans leur bras, une idole agonisante.**

**-Idole ? Dans mon temps, c'était des pierres qu'on adorait et non de petites humaines avec greluches et paillettes chantant d'une petite voix pitoyable**, répondit aigrement la vieille dame.

**-Les temps changent.**

**-Je le sais. Je le vois. Et je vois aussi qu'un certain homme n'assume pas comme il se doit ses fonctions,** continua-t-elle en lançant un regard critique vers la porte close du bureau du Kazekage.

**-Il est en réunion.**

La vieille dame ne crut pas en ce mensonge et le montra bien avec sa petite main qu'elle balança légèrement de droite à gauche. Gaara esquissa un petit sourire devant la « clairvoyance » de cette dame, et s'approcha. Il lui proposa gentiment son bras pour l'accompagner à sa destination.

Peut-être avait-il était asocial et un tantinet stupide durant son enfance mais il avait changé, et il savait maintenant où était ses intérêts. S'il voulait prouver sa valeur à tout le monde, il devait gravir des échelons et se faire un nom. Et pour ces derniers, il fallait choisir les bonnes personnes. La « vieille » était de ces personnes, et surtout, elle était une source de sagesse pour Gaara. En somme, une compagnie agréable.

**-Raconte moi tout. Je ferais moi-même ce rapport à l'autre idiot.**

Gaara acquiesça et expliqua chaque détail de la soirée et de la matinée. Il n'hésita pas à rappeler à la vieille dame aux cheveux argentés et aux traits plissés qu'Uzumaki Naruto était un ami, et qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait guidé et mené dans le droit chemin.

**-Je n'ai qu'une question, et je fais confiance en ton jugement. Sont-ils dangereux pour Suna ?**

**-Non.**

Le non fut prononcé instinctivement et comme une évidence. La sexagénaire souri devant la réaction du jeune homme et annonça que les ninjas pouvaient rester ici autant qu'ils voulaient, quitter à tout moment – à condition de prévenir – et qu'ils pouvaient circuler librement. Elle donna également un congé à Gaara durant toute la durée de visite de ses amis afin que le roux puisse profiter de ses invités inattendus et très importants pour lui.

Gaara la remercia chaleureusement.

**-Mais j'ai plus important à discuter avec toi Gaara. Suna a besoin d'un homme fort et calme. Un homme apte à redorer son blason Sali par les derniers événements. Ton père, malgré ses méthodes extrêmes, étaient un gage de puissance et de crainte pour les voisins … Celui qui occupe le poste de Kazekage va nous mener droit à notre perte ! Il n'est qu'égoïsme, envie et opportunisme. **

Le visage de Gaara s'assombrit au mot « père ». Il faut dire que sa famille n'a été qu'une source de souffrance durant son enfance et même aujourd'hui, l'indifférence qu'avait affichée son père à son égard restait une plaie béante et douloureuse. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance et son père n'avait pas trouvé « utile » d'apporter un peu d'amour.

**-Il était fort oui,** concéda Gaara. **Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**-Certaines personnes veulent du changement, et disons qu'on recherche la personne qui va apporter ce souffle de changement, ce nouveau espoir de revoir Suna puissante, belle et attractive ! Renaître de ses cendres, un peu comme toi. Ton père était Kazekage, et tu es un très puissant ninja, ainsi que mature, malgré ton jeune âge.**

**-Kazekage, moi ? Le village ne voudra pas d'un monstre.**

**-Tu l'étais à une époque mais ces dernières années, tes actions ont gagné le respect et la confiance de beaucoup de nos concitoyens, et de nos ninjas. Réfléchis à ma proposition et si tu acceptes, dans quelques jours ou semaines, prépares-toi à voir quelques changements.**

Et sur ces mots, la vieille dame se dégagea de l'emprise de Gaara et continua seule sa route, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait vu la petite lueur d'intérêt au fond des yeux émeraude du jeune homme et avait vite compris que oui, il allait accepter cette offre. Mais, sincèrement, qui refuserait une telle place ? 

**OOO**

Naruto somnolait. Il faut avouer que si au départ, il avait été très motivé à prendre soin de Manaa, le désenchantement fut rapide. Il n'y avait rien à faire et Manaa ne semblait pas du tout prête à se réveiller. Elle était endormie profondément et les sédatifs que les infirmiers lui injectaient à chaque heure ne donnaient aucune chance à ce que la dame ouvre les yeux.

Las, il se leva et fit les cents pas. Seulement, une lueur attira son regard ou plus exactement un objet : le collier de Manaa. Il fut surpris de ne s'en apercevoir que maintenant. Curieux, il s'approcha, détailla quelques minutes l'objet puis y apposa un doigt, soudainement curieux et enchanté. Un fourmillement étrange le parcourut et une chaleur agréable le gagna.

La sensation étrange aurait dû l'avertir qu'il y avait là un problème mais au lieu de cela, il était davantage poussé à s'emparer de cet objet.

_« C'est à Manaa… »_ se disait-il. Et il s'éloigna à contrecoeur, regagna sa chaise et ferma les yeux pour chasser l'image du papillon doré de sa vision. Et puis il s'endormit.

Il rouvrit ses yeux mais au lieu des murs blancs, c'était une cage gigantesque et une marée noire à ses pieds qui l'accueillirent. Derrière les barreaux, deux grands yeux lumineux riaient et le narguaient. Le blond se remit de sa surprise et comprit où il était : devant Kyuubi, maudit démon qui lui apportait force et misère dans son existence.

Cependant, c'était rare les jours où il faisait face à cette bête sans qu'il ne soit dans un combat à mort.

**-Naruto**, commença mielleusement le démon à neuf queues, **petit idiot ou grand idiot ?**

**-De quoi parles-tu Kyuubi ? Tiens … qu'est-ce que … ?**

Le paysage changea et il vit neuf petites bêtes autour d'un papillon doré. Les curieuses bêtes semblaient s'acharner à attraper le pauvre insecte, le poursuivant où qu'il se pose. Naruto s'en approche pour le protéger mais un renard l'en empêcha.

Il avait neuf queues.

**-KYUUBI !** se réveilla Naruto en hurlant.

Son réveil soudain avait surpris plus d'un dans la pièce. Il s'était endormi depuis une heure ou deux, et entre temps Gaara était revenu, une infirmière avait apporté un plateau repas pour la malade et Ze le guitariste était au chevet. Tous, sans exception, avait sursauté et laissait tombé tout objet en main.

**-Kyuubi ?** Répéta Gaara, l'air interrogatif.

**-Gaara ? Ze ? Madame l'infirmère ? Où suis-je ?**

**-A l'hôpital de Suna**, répondit Gaara. **Tu vas bien ?**

**-J'ai fait un cauchemar ! Ou un rêve ! Je veux dire, j'ai touché le collier de Manaa et après, après …**

L'infirmière soupira, et prit rapidement les commandes. Elle disait que le jeune homme délirait et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Elle lui fit quitter la pièce immédiatement et l'emmena tout droit au lavabo. Durant tout le chemin, elle répétait sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que rien n'était réel. Naruto acquiesça, persuadait de chaque parole de l'infirmière.

Elle finit par l'abandonner dans les lavabos.

Mais un détail attira l'attention de Naruto, un très léger situé entre l'épaule et le cou, là où la peau était à découvert malgré la tenue ringarde des employés d'établissements de santé : un tatouage. Le blond n'en voyait qu'un bout, et il avait l'impression que c'était les ailes d'un papillon.

_« Cauchemar, cauchemar » c_onclut-il, et s'intéressa soudainement au lavabo et à l'eau fraîche qui en coulait.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière maudissait une certaine personne, retourna dans la chambre, s'empara du collier sous prétexte que cela gênait la patience et n'était pas hygiénique selon les chartes de l'hôpital. Personne n'osait dire le contraire, chacun pensant qu'elle avait raison. Elle glissa le bijou dans sa poche et s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était.

Et la semaine à Suna débuta.


	7. Chapter 7 : la situation se complique !

Alors ce chapitre m'a vraiment du fil à retordre et les suivantes vont être tout autant compliquées -'. Je vais abandonner l'histoire enquête pour mes prochaines fics, cela demande trop d'anticipation et de préparation en amont _ . Pour la suite de l'histoire, les enquêtes seront plus simples et dites vous que ce chapitre est le dernier qui parlera d'enquête de manière passif.

Le chapitre suivant arrivera bientôt vu qu'il est à moitié édité, et j'ai pas mal en tête la trame ^^.

Voilà voilà !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La situation se complique ! **

L'infirmière finit par quitter l'hôpital. Contrairement à son habitude, elle adoptait un rythme rapide et entrait dans son logis avec des traits furax. Le jeune ninja de Suna sursauta devant cette apparition et il fut davantage mal à l'aise devant cette expression. Où étaient passés les traits aguicheuses et séductrices de sa partenaire ? Pourquoi restait-elle ainsi devant la porte et ne courait-elle pas dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et le conduire tout droit à sa chambre ? Pourquoi tant de colère ? Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

Pour seule réponse, il reçut de plein fouet un objet en or minuscule. Maugréant, il se décida à découvrir la chose en question et tenter de comprendre l'attitude désagréable de sa compagne. Lorsqu'il reconnut, son visage vira au blanc et il lança des regards hagards à la dame. Que faisait le collier ici ? Ne l'avait-il pas mis autour du cou de sa propriétaire ?

**-Elle est complètement paralysée avec le poison espèce d'idiot ! Et tu as laissé le collier bien à découvert ! Avec Kyubi et Ichibi dans les parages, c'est franchement gonflé !**

**-Kyubi … Ichibi ?** Questionna-t-il incrédule.

-**Tout à fait. J'ai vu Gaara dans la pièce tout à l'heure. Quant à Kyubi … Je suppose que le blond qui accompagne la petite dame en est l'hôte. Il a hurlé le nom du démon, disant qu'il avait fait un cauchemar après avoir touché le collier …** termina-t-elle en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

Le sunajin qui était assis confortablement dans son canapé s'avachit totalement et ferma les yeux. Il se traitait mentalement d'idiot, de sombre idiot et de triple idiot. Quant à l'infirmière, elle finit par s'adoucir, s'approcher de lui et se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Doucement, elle prit le collier et le posa à l'écart, octroyant rapidement un baiser au jeune homme. Elle semblait l'avoir pardonné.

**-Allez … tu ne pouvais pas savoir. **

Et elle le pensait sincèrement. En effet, qui aurait cru que l'hôte du démon à neuf queues accompagnerait Manaa ? Cerise sur le gâteau, qui penserait qu'Ichibi et Kyubi auraient été amis ? Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient eu droit qu'à de vagues échos et n'avaient pas cherché bien plus loin. Aujourd'hui, ils le regrettaient un peu.

**-J'y pense. Elle a été empoisonnée. C'est bien impardonnable. **

**-Oui, il faut trouver le coupable. **

**-Et vite. Peut-être nous rachèterons-nous ? Peut-être même qu'on sera considéré comme des héros ? Elle est là, tout prêt. Prouvons-lui notre valeur. **

Fiers de ces conclusions, les deux gloussèrent. Perdus dans leur chimère et projet, ils ne voyaient pas que le collier s'illuminait faiblement.

**ooo**

Les paupières de Manaa s'ouvrirent subitement.

Elle avait encore fait ce même rêve à la seule différence qu'il y avait eu Naruto cette fois-ci et que le papillon s'était volatilisé soudainement. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours eu droit à ce même songe et jusqu'à maintenant, rien n'avait changé. Pourquoi soudainement les choses disparaissaient et de nouvelles apparaissaient ? Pourquoi un tel changement ?

Une vague de panique l'envahissait soudainement devant ses questions sans réponse. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cœur battant la chamade ou encore le corps allongé sur un lit d'hôpital qu'elle allait avoir une quelconque réponse. En premier lieu, elle devait se calmer. En second lieu, elle devait réfléchir. Instinctivement, elle eut l'idée de poser une main sur son collier favori mais deux choses l'en empêchaient. D'une, elle était paralysée. En effet, son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement malgré toute sa volonté ! De deux, et bien plus important aux yeux de Manaa, à nouveau elle ne sentait plus la présence rassurante de son collier. Quelqu'un le lui avait pris.

_« Calme…Calme. Il faut que je réfléchisse ». _

Elle inspira et expira profondément, et commença sa séance « question-réponse ».

Pourquoi était-elle paralysée ? Elle se souvint rapidement des derniers événements dont notamment son empoisonnement. Elle se rappela enfin qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital de Suna suite à un poison assez lent à réagir mais fulgurant une fois en action. Il n'y avait qu'un vrai remède efficace et pour le moment, personne ne l'avait administré. Cependant, à qui la faute ? Très peu de gens connaissaient encore le remède et ces derniers se situaient à Kiri. Elle soupira et entreprit de faire un calcul du temps nécessaire pour que le poison soit complètement retiré de son corps afin qu'elle puisse parler et bouger comme il se doit. Certes, aux yeux de la majorité du personnel, le poison était retiré mais ce n'était pas le cas. Celui-ci était le genre à s'accrocher désespérément à chaque parcelle de chair, de sang, de muscle … Sans le bon remède, il fallait attendre que les effets s'estompent et disparaissent. Lent à agir, lent à disparaître. A nouveau un soupir traversa ses lèvres car ses estimations se portaient à une semaine rien que pour une guérison partielle, et à plusieurs autres le temps de retrouver une bonne santé.

_« J'ai été bête … J'aurais dû savoir »_ s'accusait-elle.

La question suivante se portait sur son collier. Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son cou ? Elle ferma à nouveau ses yeux et tenta de trouver des indices. Elle se souvint d'un ninja venu déposer son collier autour du cou, suivi au lendemain de la visite de Naruto et puis l'inconscience. Elle tentait vainement de faire des connexions mais réfléchir si intensément ne lui offrait que des maux de tête.

Lasse, elle tenta de scruter la pièce mais son incapacité à bouger tout son corps, dont la nuque et le cou compris, limitait son champ. Il semblerait qu'il n'y avait personne de la pièce. Ainsi, personne ne la surveiller ?

_« Je suis seule »_ soupira-t-elle.

Elle aurait dû être triste mais la solitude était sa compagne depuis sa naissance. Elle n'en pleurait donc pas. Elle restait calme et passa sa soirée à détailler le balcon en ressassant de très vieux souvenirs. Ils ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Elle tentait de penser au présent mais cela ne lui donnait que des nausées. Enfin, elle imaginait le futur mais ce dernier n'était en rien réjouissant. Ces pensées-là lui arrachèrent les larmes.

_« Je suis maudite »_ conclut-elle.

Elle commença à chanter une petite comptine doucement. Sa voix était peut-être murmure mais quelqu'un l'entendait en dehors, un roux aux yeux verts. Il y a quelques minutes, c'était Naruto qui surveillait la dame mais la fatigue et la monotonie s'imposaient sur ce long tour de garde où la dame était endormie. Bon gré, mal gré, il s'était laissé convaincre par les arguments de Gaara.

_« Elle chante bien_ » se disait-il. Et il resta près de la porte, ferma les yeux et continua à écouter la comptine.

**ooo**

**-D'ailleurs le gringalet, les parents à Manaa ne seront pas mis au courant ?** demanda naïvement Naruto au manager en chemin vers la chambre de Manaa.

**-Ses parents ? Aucune idée ! **

**-Comment ça ?**

Sari soupira. La situation de Manaa était très compliquée et même lui se perdait ou était inconfortable avec. En temps ordinaire, il taisait ce genre de questions curieuses mais il n'était plus dans une situation ordinaire. Il pouvait paraître le manager avide de pouvoir et d'argent – ce qu'il est entre autre – mais quelqu'un avait attenté à la vie de la protégée, et il ne supportait pas une telle chose. Ses quelques maigres connaissances pouvaient-ils aider ce groupe de ninjas à débusquer l'assassin ? Est-ce que le peu de ressources qu'il avait était en lien avec cette affaire ? S'il avouait, trahissait-il sa douce chanteuse ?

**-C'est compliqué. Si je vous révèle le tout, vous promettez de ne rien dire ?** s'assura Sari.

**-Comptez-sur nous !** assura immédiatement Naruto, le regard décidé et sûr.

Le manager soupira longuement et intima au groupe de s'isoler dans un lieu calme.

**-A vrai dire, je connais peu de choses sur Manaa et son passé. Notre histoire « commune » a commencé le jour où elle a démarré sa carrière de chanteuse. A l'époque, j'étais à la recherche d'un talent et j'avais fait passer le mot à tout le monde c'est-à-dire amis, familles, contacts … Un jour, un cousin m'appelle en disant qu'il a trouvé LA perle rare et je me suis donc rendu chez lui. Il m'a tout de suite guidé près d'une maison imposante, propriété d'une famille très aisée mais dont les propriétaires étaient un couple de vieux reclus. **

Il se revoyait il y a quelques années, rasant les murs de cette grande demeure mystérieuse. Les membres étaient assez secrets, les portes surveillées par des gardes peu amicaux et les allers-venus se faisaient tout autant dans la discrétion c'est-à-dire soit tardivement le soir, soit des visiteurs confinaient dans un véhicule cloisonné. On ne savait jamais qui entrait ou qui sortait. Ni qui vivait exactement.

**-Cependant, une chose était certaine : une petite fille y vivait. Mon cousin entendait la voix chaque soir, à une certaine heure, et à un certain point. Alors, il m'a emmené cette heure-ci et nous sommes restés près d'un mur, mais pas trop près en raison des gardes. Et là, je l'ai entendu pour la première fois. Sublime voix ! Je m'étais aussitôt présenté, disant qu'une grande carrière attendait la petite demoiselle inconnue dont je ne connaissais que la voix. On m'a jeté à la rue sans ménagement, et j'ai été assez … perturbé les jours suivants. J'avais l'impression d'être suivi.**

Il était mal de connaître Sari. Il n'allait pas s'effrayer pour si peu alors qu'il venait enfin de découvrir sa perle rare ! Il passa des jours entiers à argumenter et ne perdait pas espoir malgré qu'on le jette à la rue plusieurs fois, qu'on le railla, qu'on se moqua de lui. Il se fichait royalement : il pensait loin.

**-Je vous jure ! Une véritable forteresse ! Alors je n'ai pas perdu patience, et je me suis établi là-bas de façon permanente et j'ai tenté mille stratagème pour sortir la petite de cette demeure : spectacle, musique … J'étais même tenté d'organiser une petite explosion pour une évacuation expresse.**

**-Vous êtes vraiment … extrême le gringalet**, se contenta de commenter Naruto dont les traits restaient sérieux et concentrés sur cette histoire.

**-Il faut me comprendre. J'apprécie peu qu'on me refuse LE diadème mais je trouvais encore plus malsain de garder enfermer une fillette entre quatre murs ! J'étais devenu plus curieux qu'autre chose à force. Mais je n'ai pas eu à faire exploser quoi que ce soit. **

Et le visage de Sari s'assombrit. Pour la première fois, les membres de cette demeure quittaient leur mur et les nombreux invités étaient enfin à découvert. Tous étaient vêtus de noir et affichaient un air affligé. Cependant, ils semblaient plus « déçus » de perdre quelque chose que « triste » de perdre un être qui pouvait être une famille ou un ami. Dans tout cela, seule une petite fille semblait réellement affligé et triste. Elle ne pleurait pas du tout mais son regard vairon montrait ses vrais états d'âmes. Sari en avait eu le cœur fendu.

Il avait suivi le cortège discrètement. ET c'est ce jour-là qu'il vit Manaa pour la première fois.

**-Elle était le centre même du cortège et après l'enterrement, tout le monde tournait autour d'elle. Elle gardait une attitude … étrange. Triste mais mature alors qu'elle devait à peine frôler la dizaine d'années. Et c'est ce jour-là qu'elle me remarqua. Elle m'a pointé du doigt et a dit quelque chose aux vieillards qui l'accompagnaient. Ils firent une grimace puis se dirigèrent vers moi pour me présenter à la petite demoiselle. **

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il apprit qu'elle avait fait un caprice ce jour-là pour discuter avec ce curieux monsieur qui venait sans cesse dans la demeure et qui se faisait jeter. Si lui ne l'avait jamais vu, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois à travers ses cachettes enfantines dans la demeure.

**-A partir de là, j'étais devenu … un professeur de musique. Elle chantait, elle chantait … et puis un jour, elle a décidé de quitter cette demeure et d'être une chanteuse. Je pensais qu'on allait lui interdire mais que nenni ! Depuis l'enterrement, elle semblait avoir gagné une certaine autorité dans la maisonnée ou une légitimité… Un truc du genre. Toujours est-il qu'on ne lui a rien refusé. Quant à l'histoire des parents : durant toutes ces années, je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire maman ou papa ou même en parler. Je ne sais pas si la personne enterrée était un proche parent à elle ou aux vieux… **

Il haussa les épaules devant cette énigme. Pourtant il avait cherché à connaître la vérité mais Manaa restait trop évasive à ce sujet.

**-Elle quitta pour de bon la demeure. Depuis, elle voyage, elle chante, elle fait ses concerts … Quant à son passé, je pense qu'il y a toujours une correspondance mais c'est elle-même qui gère d'une certaine manière. OU alors je me fais des idées. Personnellement, je ne peux pas les contacter. Ils restent muets à mes lettres et me les renvoient même si j'insiste. **

Le trio de ninjas ne savait pas quoi penser. Manaa ne semblait pas être seulement une petite fille gâtée d'une riche famille. Toutes ces protections ou ces mystères, c'était digne d'une protection d'un ninja important OR elle n'avait rien d'une shinobi.

**-A-t-elle un logement « fixe » ?** demanda soudainement Gaara, surprenant un peu Kankuro et Naruto.

**-Non. Elle vit d'hôtel en hôtel ou est hébergée par quelques personnes de confiance de mon entourage. **

**ooo**

-**Je trouve que Manaa mène une existence triste**, commenta Sakura après que Naruto ait rapporté les paroles de Sari**. Aucune famille, aucuns vrais amis …**

**-Ou elle a trop de choses à cacher**, conclut Kakashi.

Aucun des ninjas, ceux de Konoha comme de Suna, ne pouvaient nier une telle évidence. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre mais quelle était sa nature et quelle était sa gravité ?

**-Dites Kakashi-sensei, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose de votre côté ?** questionna Naruto.

**-Pas mal de choses oui. Le poison utilisé a été incorporé directement dans quelques pots de crème ou d'huile de Manaa. Elle était empoisonnée continuellement mais à très petites doses par un poison assez long à « réagir ». Mais quand le poison fait effet, c'est foudroyant. D'où notre surprise. Nous allons continuer à enquêter et savoir qui a accès à tous ses produits de beauté. **

**-Cela m'a aussi permis de savoir que Manaa ne bougera pas toute cette semaine. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel poison et je vais avoir besoin de temps avant de faire un remède efficace**, continua Sakura. **Même si elle se relève Naruto, elle mettra quelques semaines pour retrouver toute sa santé… sauf si je réalise bien avant ça le remède.** Et j'y arriverai, conclut-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

L'enquête allait donc continuer ainsi que la garde.

**ooo**

Une semaine s'était écoulée et chacun vaquait tant bien que mal à ses occupations. Naruto quittait rarement son poste de garde – le blond étonnait grandement pour ce calme étrange et son absence de toute volonté de mener son enquête -, Gaara jonglait entre ses amis et les membres influents de Suna pour son futur poste de Kazekage et le trio qui était composé de Kakashi, Sakura et Temari tentait de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Sari pour sa part continuait à planifier son programme Tonus en compagnie de Kankuro.

-Naruto ?

Naruto qui commençait à nouveau à piquer une somme dans cette chambre d'hôpital se réveilla instantanément. Il n'y avait qu'une personne présente dans la pièce qui pouvait l'appeler, une seule qui avait cette intonation si magicale : Manaa. Elle s'était réveillée il y a quelques jours mais tantôt se rendormait, tantôt regardait le plafond, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

**-MANAA ! TU PARLES ! GENIAL ! Faut que j'appelle un médecin ! dit**-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il rameuta un médecin ainsi qu'une ou deux infirmières. Le bonhomme mit ses lunettes, releva légèrement Manaa, tâta différents endroits pour s'assurer des réflexes puis se releva avec un air blasé propre aux médecins.

**-Son corps semble mieux réagir. Encore une ou deux journées, et elle pourra à nouveau se tenir droite et marcher. Mais pas trop. Cela fait quelques jours que votre corps est resté immobile avec juste le minimum en apport énergétique. Ajoutons à cela qu'il ne fait pas vraiment frais à Suna. **

Naruto écoutait avec un grand sourire. Il était tout simplement heureux que la chanteuse s'est réveillée et qu'elle ne resterait dans ce lit blanc qu'un jour ou deux au maximum. Il ne saurait expliquer ces sentiments ou cette fidélité dont il avait fait preuve depuis le début pour cette jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré que lors d'une mission. Contrairement aux autres rencontres où c'était une amitié simple, cette relation-ci semblait se doter d'une toute autre dimension. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, il en était certain, mais un tout autre sentiment qui lui était inconnu. Pourquoi une telle interrogation soudaine ? Il s'en était rendu compte au fil des heures de garde où il ressassa ces derniers actes. Quelque chose « clochait » chez lui mais quoi exactement, là était la question.

**-C'est une bonne nouvelle Manaa ! **

**-Oui …** et sa voix se cassa.

Il lui fallait beaucoup d'eau. Dans tous les cas, dès son réveil, et sans tarder, on la nourrissait et on lui donnait quelques exercices « physiques » pour se réhabituer à marcher ou à se tenir. Elle tint très bien, ce qui impressionna les infirmières en charge de la demoiselle.

**-Qui aurait cru que tu étais si athlétique Manaa! **commenta Naruto, assis sur sa chaise.

**-Je dois faire attention à ma ligne et à mon corps Naruto. Chanteuse ne veut pas dire seulement chanter. J'ai des spectacles à assurer. **

**-J'ai hâte de te voir sur scène tout de même ! **

**-A qui le dis-tu … **

Notons tout de même que beaucoup de ses exercices se faisaient lorsque la salle qui abritait les différents supports et matériels étaient vides. En effet, les fans pullulaient de partout et jusqu'à maintenant, la nouvelle comme quoi elle était hospitalisée à Suna était bien gardée. Le personnel avait été informé la dessus et mis en garde contre la moindre fuite. Officiellement, elle était souffrante dans son hôtel, entourée de médecins et infirmières personnels.

**-Dis Naruto, où sont mes affaires ? **

**-Tes affaires ?**

**-Oui, les vêtements que je portais en arrivant ici par exemple et tous mes accessoires comme mes chaussures, mes bijoux… **

**-Ah ça ! Aucune idée. Je vais aller demander, attend ici.**

**-Non ! Je viens avec toi, s'il te plaît. **

**-Tu ne peux pas Manaa. Il ne faut pas qu'on te reconnaisse.**

**-Mais …**

**-Je ferais vite ! **conclut-il en posant une main fraternelle sur le haut de sa tête.

Malgré ses petits yeux de biches, Naruto ne faiblit pas et abandonna la demoiselle dans cette pièce entre les mains expertes des infirmières. Le blond se dirigea rapidement à l'accueil et se renseigna le plus « discrètement » possible, c'est-à-dire en susurrant le nom de Manaa. Evidemment, ce n'était pas discret mais au moins personne n'entendait le nom de la dame.

**-Ses affaires ? On a dû brûler ses vêtements où il y avait quelques fragments de poisons. Quant aux accessoires, elle n'avait qu'un collier. Attendez, une infirmière l'avait mis dans un bac. **

La secrétaire de l'accueil se leva et alla récupéra le bac en question. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle était vide. Elle le montra au blond, l'air désolé. Ce dernier hallucinait et demandait où pouvait avoir disparu le seul collier que Manaa portait. La secrétaire haussa les épaules.

**-Mais ! Une infirmière l'a prise en disant que c'était pas hygiénique ! **

**-Ecoutez jeune homme, je ne sais pas où est passé ce collier. Demandez à l'infirmière en charge. Rappelez-moi son prénom et son nom et je vous dirais si elle sera là en matinée ou en après-midi.**

Pour seule réponse, Naruto lui offrit un sourire gêné et une réponse évasive du type une description physique. Il ne savait pas le prénom ou le nom !

**-MAIS ELLE AVAIT UN TATOUAGE PAPILLON ! J'EN SUIS SURE ! Enfin, à demi-sûre. **

**-Jeune homme, je ne passe pas ma vie à relooker mes collègues et à me souvenir de ce genre de détails intimes. Débarrassez immédiatement le plancher avant que je ne vous vire définitivement de l'hôpital ! **

Naruto n'abandonna pas pour autant et fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'hôpital, posant maintes questions à chaque médecin ou à chaque infirmière rencontrée. C'est dans cette effervescence que Gaara le retrouva. Le roux venait prendre son tour de garde.

**-Je ne peux pas partir maintenant Gaara ! Il faut que je retrouve le collier de Ma… et il se tut en regardant suspicieusement à droite et à gauche.**

**-Son collier ? **

**-Oui ! **

**-Demande à l'infirmière qui l'a prise.**

**-Tu te souviens de son prénom ou nom toi. **

Gaara n'offrit que son silence pour seule réponse. Il n'en savait pas plus. Et il n'aimait guère cette constatation. D'une, lui comme Naruto étaient censés être de garde or ils ne savaient rien de l'identité des personnes entrants et sortants. De deux, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

**-Je m'occupe de l'aile nord et est. Tu te charges du reste**, ordonna Gaara.

Après quelques heures de recherche, le blond finit par trouver quelqu'un avec une réponse ! Cette personne connaissait l'infirmière en question mais elle refusait de donner son adresse. Elle se contentait de dire aux jeunes hommes d'attendre le soir, quand l'infirmière en question viendra faire sa garde de nuit.

**-Ca va Naruto. Elle viendra ce soir, on lui posera calmement la question. Profite-en pour te reposer.**

**-JE NE PEUX PLUS ! Je veux avoir le collier ! ET le donner à Manaa. **

**-Si tu veux**, se contenta de dire Gaara tout en suivant le blond jusqu'à la chambre de Manaa.

Cette dernière les attendait impatiemment et cacha assez mal sa déception à l'annonce de la « perte provisoire » de son collier. Lorsque les ninjas demandèrent la raison de l'importance de ce collier, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'être extrêmement évasive à ce sujet. Aucun n'insistait. Manaa semblait tenir à ses secrets.

**ooo**

Les deux jours passèrent mais l'infirmière ne se pointa pas, inquiétant sa seule connaissance de l'hôpital, et rendant fou Naruto. Le blond comme la demoiselle aux cheveux châtains perdaient tous deux leurs patiences. Seul Gaara restait impassible et calme.

**-JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! **

Pour la première fois, Manaa avait haussé le ton. Cela surprit grandement les deux ninjas.

**-Je sors de l'hôpital aujourd'hui même et il est hors de question que j'aille où que ce soit sans mon collier. On va le chercher chez l'infirmière ! Directement. **

**-On ne connait pas son adresse** … commença l'un des deux ninjas.

**-Mais on peut user de la célébrité de Manaa,** termina Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La seule véritable connaissance de l'hôpital fut invité dans cette chambre interdite depuis une semaine dont même l'identité du patient était tenu secret par la bavarde secrétaire. Les yeux de la petite dame s'agrandirent et se remplirent d'étoiles : c'était clairement une autre des fans de Manaa.

**-Vous êtes jeunes mais vous avez tant de talents ! J'ai hâte de voir votre concert et vos prochaines performances, on dit que vous allez vous mettre au film … est-ce vrai ? **

**-C'est en projet, ajouta Manaa. Il faut attendre encore quelques mois ou années pour savoir si ce n'est pas exagéré au vu de mon âge.**

**-Quel est votre âge** **? **demanda la jeune dame, soudainement intéressée.

**-Hahahaha … Tu me donnes combien ? **

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore et encore, rigolant ou s'extasiant sur l'une et l'autre. En effet la chanteuse ne pouvait pas « briser » une fan en demandant de but en blanc ce qui l'intéressait. D'une, cela démotiverait la dame qui ne se sentirait que comme un pion, et de deux cela briserait un lien avec un de ces fans – principale source d'inspiration, de motivation et de revenu.

Finalement, et au grand plaisir de tous, Manaa réussit à amener la conversation là où les ninjas y trouveraient leur intérêt. Une fois l'adresse en main, et la jeune dame chaleureusement remercié et récompensé en travers de places de concerts, autographes et autres promesses, le trio quitta cette pièce. On pourrait s'attendre à une explosion de fan mais à nouveau, Manaa avait eu recours à un petit déguisement banal : la grande cape propre aux habitants de Suna, un petit bandeau sur la moitié du visage, et une capuche couvrant l'autre moitié. Elle voyait peu mais suffisamment pour avancer. Certes, elle n'était pas très discrète mais aux yeux de la majorité, c'était plus une pauvre personne étrange accompagné de deux ninjas qu'une superstar adulée et adorée.

**-Tu sais Manaa, tu devrais rentrer et te reposer. Les médecins disent que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé…**

**-Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air. Et surtout, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu. J'étouffais, là-bas. **

**-J'avoue mais …**

**-Je n'irais nulle part sans mon collier Naruto ! Fin de l'histoire. **

**-Pourquoi tu y tiens tant à ce collier**, questionna Gaara.

**-Un héritage familial important et … le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma mère. **

Sur ces mots, la chanteuse se tut et avança d'un pas plus rapide. Gaara et Naruto voulurent poser davantage de questions sur cette famille étrange mais à part se barricader et se renfrogner, ils n'obtenaient rien. Le blond n'insistait pas plus. Il voyait bien à l'attitude étrangement hostile de la starlette que c'est un sujet bien trop personnel.

_« Pourtant j'aurais voulu savoir … pour l'aider »_ pensa-t-il inconsciemment. A nouveau un trouble s'immisça. Pourquoi donc était-il si inquiet pour cette dame ? Il ne comprenait pas. ET il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'interroger car ils étaient arrivés devant la demeure en question.

C'est interrogatif qu'ils montèrent les différents étages et qu'ils toquèrent à la porte. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Manaa insista plus fortement. Le silence dura. Soudainement, Gaara arrêta la main de Manaa prête à retoquer plus violemment, et l'écarta doucement.

**-Quelque chose cloche. Je sens une odeur … familière. **

**-Toi aussi alors tu l'as senti Gaara ? Manaa, reste à l'écart s'il te plaît. **

Manaa ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Malgré tout, elle s'écarta et se mit derrière les ninjas. Gaara usa de son troisième œil pour espionner l'intérieur du logis et après quelques minutes, ses traits sérieux et calmes adoptèrent des traits plus affolés et surpris. Sans tarder, il enfonça la porte et y entra dans la pièce macabre.

Effectivement, elle l'était. L'infirmière était là, à se dodeliner de droite à gauche et au milieu trônait un ninja de Suna en sang – ce même sang qui était venu aux narines des ninjas - au milieu d'un cercle. Le tout était parsemé de plusieurs parchemins ici et là.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? !** demanda Naruto, incrédule.

**-Notre infirmière ne semble pas être une simple civile … et les parchemins sont les techniques secrètes et interdites de Suna. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu les obtenir et ne pas alerter le village ?!** répondit Gaara, bien plus abasourdi que Naruto.

Manaa profita de la surprise des hommes pour rentrer dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quelques instant devant le spectacle, ravala difficilement cette bile qui lui remontait de l'estomac et s'approcha doucement de l'infirmière.

**-Elle est vivante … **commença Manaa.

**-Je vais chercher des ninjas**, commença Gaara en ignorant Manaa. Naruto, **surveille bien l'étage pour que personne ne rentre. **

Avant de partir, il récupéra les rouleaux. Quant à Naruto, il regarda le couloir, commençant déjà à rapatrier les voisins trop curieux dans leur logis. Manaa profita de cette absence d'attention pour fouiller rapidement le corps de l'infirmière à la recherche de son collier. Elle le trouva assez vite, dans la paume de cet étrange personnage. Rapidement, elle le glissa dans une poche de son pantalon.

Les renforts arrivèrent bien vites et chacun des protagonistes passa à l'interrogatoire.

**-Et avez-vous trouvez votre collier ?** finit par demander l'un des ninjas qui interrogeait Manaa.

**-Oui, il était posé près de ses affaires professionnelles, sur une table basse, mentit sans encombre la jeune fille. **

**-Bien, vous pouvez y aller. **

Dans les rangs de Suna, l'incompréhension grandissait. Le ninja mort avait commencé à se consumer de lui-même dès qu'un ninja y avait posé une main et l'infirmière en question était complètement amnésique. Cette perte de mémoire était allée jusqu'à oublier de parler, de penser, de comprendre … C'était l'équivalent d'un nouveau-né.

**-C'est une histoire de fou Gaara !** commenta Naruto.

**-A qui le dis-tu …** se contenta de répondre le roux en fixant en biais, sans que Naruto le remarque, Manaa.

Cette dernière remarqua ce regard mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

**ooo**

**-MA CHERIE ! Je suis si heureux de te voir debout, loin de ce terrible lit d'hôpital !** accueillit avec grande joie Sari. **Par contre, pour que tu te reposes dans un merveilleux environnement, je t'ai préparé un lieu et un programme très spécial. Tu n'aurais plus à résider dans des hôtels dans les plus grandes villes ! **

Evidemment, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas infliger l'intense rythme dont Manaa était habituée mais il n'abandonnait pas l'idée de la faire travailler, et de l'aider à retrouver une excellente forme pour son prochain concert et sa rencontre avec le comité de Suna où de prestigieuses personnes s'y trouveraient. Il avait planifié tout un programme : le programme Tonus.

**-L'idéal aurait été des bains chauds mais tu ne peux pas garder ton anonymat dans de tels lieux ! Les balades sont aussi proscrites en raison des fortes chaleurs, alors j'ai eu une toute autre idée : aménager un véritable petite centre de loisirs rien que pour toi ! **

**-Comment cela ?** questionna nerveusement Manaa, les sourcils arqués

**-Suis moi ! Je me suis permis de piocher dans tes fonds pour te louer durablement un habitat et je l'ai aménagé de telles sortes que tu puisses te reposer. Depuis le temps que je voulais des habitations propres à toi, loin de ces terribles hôtels ! **

Manaa soupira. Elle n'était guère enchantée par de telles perspectives ! Cela signifiait-il qu'elle allait être davantage enfermée alors qu'elle avait fui ce genre de lieux exigus ? Critique et maussade, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à l'appartement en question. Son désaccord ne fit que s'accentuer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait se loger dans les quartiers les plus huppés et qu'un attroupement s'était déjà rassemblé devant.

Il semblerait que Sari ait prévu une telle éventualité, fit signe aux gardes du corps devant la porte pour qu'ils écartent la foule et poussa rapidement Manaa en lui intimant le silence. De loin, Naruto, Gaara et Kankuro observait la scène. Ils n'étaient pas du tout enchanté pour la jeune fille, car elle allait réellement vivre entre quatre murs jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un semblant de santé ou jusqu'à la conception du remède. Malheureusement, ce dernier était très ardu et mettait les connaissances de SAkura à très rudes épreuves.

**-Vois-tu Manaa ? J'ai aménagé des bains pour toi, ainsi qu'un petit jardin intérieur et une merveilleuse cuisine. J'ai aussi amené une bibliothèque en achetant tous tes livres favoris. Ainsi, beaucoup de repos, de loisirs, de nourritures et d'espaces zens ! Mais la perle de cet appartement est notre studio de travail ! Regarde comme il est beau entouré de ce petit jardin ! On va pouvoir travailler dans un espace reposant ! Je viendrai tous les jours, en matinée ! Mais jusqu'à là je te laisse entre les bonnes mains de Yuki ! **

Yuki, la cuisinière du convoi, était l'employée la plus apte à remplir diverses tâches allant de la cuisine, au ménage comme au soin de la personne. Dès que Sari quitta cet appartement, c'est Yuki qui y entra. Elle se contentait de saluer la dame et d'attendre les ordres.

**-Je veux sortir**, finit par dire Manaa.

**-Je … ne peux pas. Vous devez vous reposer. **

**-ROH YUKI ! Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut !** commenta une voix forte provenant d'une des fenêtres. **Wahou ! Ton appartement, c'est un palace Manaa ! Tout ce que tu as !**

Manaa se retourna, surprise, et vit Naruto perché sur la seule fenêtre ouverte et qui ne donnait pas vue sur la « grande place publique ». Elle s'en approcha, heureuse de reconnaître une frimousse amicale et amusante.

**-Mais ce n'est pas amusant comme endroit**, dit-elle défaitiste. **Par contre, j'avoue que je suis épuisée. La journée a été … éprouvante. J'ai besoin de dormir.**

**-Effectivement .. .surtout pour toi qui n'y est pas habituée. Repose toi, et si tu as un souci, appelle moi ! Je serais juste… là !**

**-Là ?**

**-Tu as besoin d'une garde donc je reste à tes côtés, dans ce petit salon. Peut-être que Gaara fera les autres tours de Garde ou alors Kankuro.**

Elle connaissait personnellement, et depuis son réveil, les effets du poison et comment en guérir. Elle aurait pu concocter son remède mais non, elle n'avait pas CETTE connaissance-ci. Elle savait seulement les personnes expertes dans ce poison. Ainsi, à part prendre à mal sa patience et se reposer.

Quant à la scène de crime, elle n'en était pas plus perturbée. Malheureusement Naruto ne le remarqua pas. Kankuro ne fit le lien que bien plus tard, quand, le soir, Gaara rapporta les événements du matin. Il fit part de son observation sur l'étrange calme de Manaa à son frère cadet.

**-Gardons cela pour nous et continuons à l'observer,** conclut le jeune roux. **Renseignons-nous sur les recherches de Sakura, Kakashi et Temari. Qui sait, elles peuvent être révélatrices. **

**ooo**

**-Alors Sakura, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Tu as réussi à réaliser un remède ? **

**-Le remède est … ardu. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel poison, il ressemble un peu à tout tout en étant différent. Je m'en arrache les cheveux. Pour l'enquête, on avance par contre ! **

Naruto avait laissé son tour de garde pour Gaara et rejoint la maison de ce dernier. Autant dire, tout le monde était réuni et était prêt à mettre toutes les informations en commun et à plat – hormis Gaara qui est donc de garde auprès de Manaa.

Le trio en charge de l'enquête avait découvert le produit – ou plutôt les produits – contenant le poison. C'était souvent des crèmes massantes ou des huiles sèches faites maison. Après discussion avec Sari, ce dernier a avoué que c'est Ze qui fournissait le tout à la dame.

Le guitariste devenait rapidement la cible parfaite mais, à nouveau, les chemins se sont embrouillés. Ze prétendait qu'il n'avait jamais offert de tels produits à Manaa et après moult questions et recherches, il s'avérait que oui, Ze n'offrait rien de ce type. Quelqu'un d'autre le faisait … sous les traits de ce dernier.

**-Un ninja ?** demanda Kankuro.

**-Il y a des chances qu'il se soit infiltré depuis longtemps, et qu'il connaisse les us et coutumes de Manaa comme faire confiance à Sari ou à Ze, répondit Kakashi. On a demandé à ce même Ze si Manaa ne lui avait pas parlé de crèmes et il répondait de temps à autre, mais qu'il était trop préoccupé par sa musique pour comprendre tout ce qu'elle disait. Il lui arrive des jours où elle est un moulin à parole ou qu'il soit trop … ailleurs pour suivre toute la logique d'une discussion. **

**-Donc nous faisons face à un mur ? **conclut Naruto. **Comment on est censé trouver la personne ?**

Kakashi acquiesça. Cependant, il y avait du bon dans l'enquête. Au moins, il savait d'où l'ennemi surgirait : de l'intérieur et non de l'extérieur comme ils le pensaient tous.

**-On va continuer à questionner le convoi, et on tombera bien sur la personne qui est arrivée récemment ou qui ne semble pas si proche et aimable avec Manaa. Cependant Naruto, continuait à bien la surveiller … Au cas où . La première tentative d'assassinat est un échec. Il faut s'attendre à d'autre.**

**-J'y pense Kakashi-sensei, qu'allons-nous faire du mystère Manaa ? Il y a aussi pas mal d'interrogations à ce sujet. **

**-Je sais Sakura mais je ne sais pas s'il y a un lien entre son mystère et cette tentative d'assassinat. Résolvons déjà ce premier mystère. **

Kakashi préférait garder ses élèves éloignées de cette histoire de secret. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une sale intuition. Cette dernière lui avait été utile plus d'une fois et la précaution était de mise.


End file.
